


Lesbian Affairs

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Sex, Dating, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pictures, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Traynor and Kasumi Goto.</p>
<p>An unlikely pair…but a hot one!</p>
<p>Kasumi and Samantha have entered into a relationship. We join these lovely ladies as they finally take things to the next level. But like any relationship, they begin to hit a few bumps. Especially as some of the sordid details of their pasts come to light…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesbian Affairs - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Lesbian Affairs – Part 1 **

Samantha Traynor stepped off the public shuttle. She was kind of glad she had arrived at her destination. Everyone on the shuttle was watching her. Probably because she was in her dress blues. Samantha was on her way to someplace important and wanted to look her best. 

She arrived outside of a large, expensive restaurant. Before she entered she took a few breathes to calm herself. She was very nervous. She was here…for a date. 

This was actually her third date with this woman. The first two went splendidly. They went to the movies, went shopping, had enjoyable meals, the whole deal. And now their third date was about to begin. And as everyone knows, date number three almost always ends with sex…

Inside the restaurant she looked around for her date. Her date saw her first and waved to catch her attention. Samantha smiled and sat at the table. Her date held out her hands for hers. Samantha took them and gazed lovingly into the eyes…of Kasumi Goto. 

It was a strange happening that led to the two of them dating. The night of Shepard’s famous party during the Reaper War the two of them found themselves alone and drinking. They laughed and joked and had a good time. Samantha was getting pretty intoxicated so she couldn’t remember exactly the substance of the conversation that led up to it but Kasumi all of a sudden kissed her. And it wasn’t a quick peck. It was a long, passionate kiss. She didn’t remember much after that but she did remember how the two of them awoke the next morning cuddling on the couch. They didn’t have sex but Samantha could tell their night together was…passionate. Kasumi must have had the same feeling because less than a year after the war ended Kasumi sought her out and invited her on their first date. 

A waiter came to their table and asked if they would like anything to drink. He got no response. Samantha and Kasumi continued to hold hands and stare lovingly into each other’s eyes. Realizing he was intruding on a romantic moment, the waiter left. 

**Samantha, softly:** “I’ve missed you…”

**Kasumi, softly:** “I’ve missed you too…”

Kasumi gently stroked Samantha’s hand with her thumb. Samantha felt her heart skipped a beat. She was at a loss for words. Tonight Kasumi was dressed in a sexy red number. This was the first time Kasumi wore anything like this. Samantha gulped as she pondered the implication…

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them…Kasumi was naked. She looked down at herself and realized she was naked too! There the two of them were, sitting completely naked in the middle of this crowded restaurant and no one seemed to notice. Not that they cared. Kasumi winked and leaned over the table. Her body trembling, Samantha did the same. They leaned closer and closer until they kissed. Samantha could feel Kasumi’s warm breathe on her face. Her own breathing intensified as her lust began to take over. She released Kasumi’s hands and groped her breasts. Kasumi moaned as Samantha fondled her tits and played with nipples. She reached up and did the same to Samantha. They climbed on top of the table and embraced. They held each other close, their warm bodies pressed tightly together, as their kiss intensified and they practically devoured each other. Everyone in the restaurant ignored them even as their soft tits pressed and rubbed against each other. Samantha felt Kasumi’s hand slide down her thigh. She gently caressed her thigh and slowly slid her hand between her legs. Samantha moaned louder as Kasumi stuck two fingers into her pussy. Kasumi finger-fucked her with incredible skill. She moaned louder as Kasumi reached deeper and deeper into her pussy. She was cumming. She was about to cum! 

**Kasumi:** “Samantha?” 

Samantha snapped out of her fantasy. She quickly realized that both of them were fully clothed and still holding hands. Kasumi was looking at her a bit concerned. Samantha’s face had grown very red as she drowned in her erotic fantasy. 

**Kasumi:** “Are you alright?”

**Samantha:** “I’m fine! I’m fine. Just…thinking about you…”

Kasumi smiled at her touching words. She squeezed her hands and closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to Samantha, Kasumi was having the same hopes as her about this date. But her hopes were…a little bit different.

Kasumi opened her eyes. Samantha sat naked in front of her, smiling warmly. The restaurant was dimly lit but a single candle hovering over their table illuminated Samantha’s face. Her eyes flickered beautifully in the candlelight. Kasumi’s gaze drifted from her date’s shiny eyes to her perky breasts. Kasumi started to grow a big wet as pondered fondling them… 

Kasumi was also naked save for a leather collar around her neck. She put it on specifically for this occasion. You needed to be dressed properly to eat at this restaurant…

She heard a soft moaning. It wasn’t from her or from Samantha. Kasumi’s eyes drifted to her left to the source of the noise. 

Suspended by ropes dangling from the ceiling…was Jane Shepard. She was tied up in true bondage fashion, complete with a ballgag in her mouth and a dildo in her asshole. Sticking out of her pussy was the candle illuminating their table. 

Shepard was their candlestick tonight. The candle quivered slightly as her pussy quivered. Shepard was growing very wet watching her two patrons. She watched them both wide-eyed as she awaited any sort of command from them. She was just a piece of furniture tonight but if they wanted her to serve them, she would. But her attention was diverted away from the two lovers as she spied a bead of hot wax dripping down the candle towards her pussy. Her eyes widened even more when she saw it. She tried her best to stay absolutely still. Perhaps the wax would stop before it touched her pussy? But a soft breeze would make her sway, causing the wax to drip further down the candle. And it didn’t help that Shepard was growing increasingly wet. She knew the wax would hurt if it touched her. It would hurt…but it would hurt so good! 

The wax bead came closer and closer. Shepard gulped as her pussy quivered one last time…and the wax touched her clit. Shepard moaned loudly and had an orgasm, nearly causing the candle to fall out of her pussy. But she quickly regained her composure and tightened herself. She would be a very poor candlestick if she let her candle fall out!

Kasumi grinned. She looked beyond Shepard to the wall behind her. Two X-crosses were set up nearby. Tied to each was a gagged asari, anxiously awaiting a patron to come play with them. In this bondage restaurant there was plenty of entertainment to keep patrons busy while they awaited their food. One of the asari met Kasumi’s eyes. She looked down at her pussy and back at Kasumi. Her pussy wasn’t being used and she was quietly inviting Kasumi to try her out. 

Kasumi looked back at Samantha who was still smiling warmly. Kasumi gently jerked her head towards the asari. Samantha smiled widely and nodded happily at what her date was propositioning. They got up and walked past Shepard, much to her disappointment, to the asari. The asari’s eyes widened and she moaned happily as they approached. Kasumi motioned for Samantha to go first. She smiled and grabbed the asari. 

She squeezed both of the asari’s tits and played with her nipples. She licked one of the nipples and when the asari moaned pleasurably she began suckling it. The asari moaned louder and Kasumi grinned. She eyed the asari’s pussy and saw that it was already beginning to leak. Next to the X-cross was a table full of complimentary sex toys. She grabbed a dildo and squeezed in next to Samantha. She held up the dildo for Samantha and the asari to see. The asari’s eyes widened and she nodded furiously when she saw it. With half of the asari’s boob in her mouth Samantha nodded too. Without further ado she stuck it into the asari’s pussy and fucked her. Her juices squirted out as Kasumi drove the dildo deeper and deeper inside her. Samantha grew very wet watching Kasumi go. So much so that she reached over and stuck her hand between Kasumi’s legs, all while still suckling the asari’s tit. Kasumi was surprised by her initiative but pleased nonetheless. With her free hand she did the same to Samantha. Kasumi continued to fuck the asari with she and Samantha fingered each other. All three of them felt so good! They were cumming! They were CUMMING!!!

**Waiter:** “So what can I get you ladies tonight?”

Kasumi was abruptly pulled back to reality. Their waiter had returned and this time they noticed him. Kasumi realized they weren’t in any sort of bondage restaurant, much to her supreme disappointment, and that it was time to order some food. She and Samantha released each other and opened their menus. 

Later Kasumi and Samantha laughed and joked as they ate their food. They talked movies, their jobs, current events and the rest. When finished they sat and sipped wine for a while as they continued to talk. As it grew late they decided to leave. 

Samantha and Kasumi exited the restaurant. They walked past the line of patrons to the parking lot. Kasumi drove there and had offered Samantha a ride home. She graciously accepted…and was hopeful she would receive more than a ride! 

Samantha walked a step behind Kasumi. She practically burned a hole through the back of the thief’s head as she watched her, wondering if Kasumi was going to make a move…or if she should. She always hated this part of a date. Should she take the initiative and try to kiss her? She was worried she’d seem too forward. Perhaps she should—

Samantha’s dilemma solved itself when Kasumi suddenly spun around and pinned her to the wall of the restaurant. She gazed longingly into her eyes for a moment and kissed her. Samantha immediately kissed her back. Kasumi’s warm lips pressed against hers was the most incredible sensation she ever felt in her life! She wanted more! She placed her hand on Kasumi’s cheek and kissed her more. In her mind her vision of what was happening began to shift once again. In her mind their clothes simply melted away. She could feel Kasumi’s naked body pressing against hers. Her pussy began to get a little wet as she longed to touch her actual naked body…

As Kasumi kissed her she began to have a similar fantasy as well. She imagined herself naked as she savored the warm sensation of their lips pressed together…but when they pulled away and opened their eyes Kasumi saw something more than Samantha’s smiling face and naked body. She looked down and saw a collar around Samantha’s neck. And across her chest, for Kasumi’s pleasure, Samantha had written the words “Kasumi’s Pussy Slut”. She looked into Samantha’s eyes. She smiled seductively and winked. Kasumi did the same.

They couldn’t take it anymore! No longer would they make do with fantasies! They were about to make them reality!

Kasumi dragged Samantha back to her car. They climbed in and proceeded to rip off each other’s clothes. Kasumi first ripped open Samantha’s Alliance jacket. She did not wear a bra this evening so Kasumi gasped in shock and delight as she at long last laid eyes upon Samantha’s wonderful breasts. Samantha quickly pulled the top off Kasumi’s dress and ogled her equally beautiful tits. For a few moments they simply soaked in each other’s beauty…and then dove right in. 

They ripped off the remainder of their clothes and kissed. They both moaned as their warm bodies pressed tightly together. Samantha rubbed her breasts against Kasumi’s, their nipples touching. Kasumi smiled and slid her hand down Samantha’s stomach to her pussy. She yelled out when she felt Kasumi’s fingers slide inside. Kasumi’s fingers quickly became soaked as she wiggled them around inside her date. 

They flipped, putting Kasumi on top. Samantha looked up at her with an anxious smile, waiting to see what her date would do next. Kasumi smiled back and pressed her pussy against hers. Both women moaned erotically as they rubbed them together, their arousal growing in intensity with every second. The car steadily became very hot. Sweat rolled down their bodies and the windows began to fog up. As they fucked, Kasumi leaned back to get into a better position and accidentally hit the car’s control panel. Neither of them noticed it but the word “autopilot” appeared. The car started up and lifted off, taking the two passionate lesbians with them. But so lost were they in each other that neither of them honestly noticed. 

The car lifted off and sped through the skyways. It settled into a sky lane and moved at the speed limit. Meanwhile the two women inside had moved to the 69 position. Kasumi was still on top, eagerly licking Samantha’s pussy while Samantha did the same. They barely felt the movement of the car as they savored each other’s sweet juices…

Fifteen minutes later the car pulled up alongside another car containing two asari. The driver manned the controls and kept a careful eye on the traffic while the passenger just stared off into space. The passenger asari looked around at all the buildings they passed, their lights flickering as they passed. She absentmindedly glanced around at the cars surrounding them. She glimpsed Kasumi’s car out of the corner of her eye…and quickly did a double-take. 

Samantha was upright in the car and her body pressed against the window. Her breasts were smushed against the glass and her hot breath fogged it up and obscured her face. The asari couldn’t hear her but Samantha was practically screaming as Kasumi sat behind her and fingered her ass. The asari’s jaw dropped in awe as she watched them have sex. Steadily her hands slid between her legs and began rubbing her pussy. 

After a while the driver looked over to say something to her companion. She stopped when she noticed her companion was surprisingly red in the face. She was going to ask what was wrong when she noticed she had her hands between her legs. Following her gaze to see what she was looking at, the driver finally noticed Samantha and Kasumi still having sex. Though her companion was aroused by it, the more prudish driver was disgusted by it. 

**Asari Driver:** “How obscene! I’m calling C-Sec!”

She reached over to activate the car’s phone. The passenger immediately reached over and grabbed her hand. Without taking her eyes off the lesbians, she spoke sternly to her friend. 

**Asari Passenger:** “Touch that phone and I’ll rip your arm off!”

The driver wrenched her hand from her companion’s grasps and grumpily went back to driving, refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead. Meanwhile the passenger went back to masturbating, a smile steadily spreading across her face as she watched the lesbians continue. 

After another fifteen minutes of hot passionate sex Samantha and Kasumi brought everything to a close. They climaxed and curled up together in the backseat, completely unaware they had an audience. By this point their car had turned in a different direction than the asari so they were alone and unwatched. They cuddled as Samantha rested her head on Kasumi’s chest. Words could not describe how happy Samantha felt right now. Kasumi was absolutely wonderful! Not only was she great to talk to but she really knew how to fuck a girl! Samantha smiled and spoke softly to her.

**Samantha, softly:** “…You were wonderful…”

Kasumi wrapped her arm around her and held her close, breathing in Samantha’s scent. 

**Kasumi, softly:** “…So were you…”

Samantha looked into her eyes and smiled.

**Samantha:** “Wanna go another round?”

Kasumi laughed. She brought Samantha closer and kissed her, ready to begin round two as the car speed off into the distance…

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Lesbian Affairs - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Lesbian Affairs – Part 2 **

A week has passed after what quickly became one of the best nights of Samantha’s life. Every day she walked through the halls of the Alliance HQ where she worked with a smile on her face. She could remember perfectly the feel Kasumi’s body pressed against hers. Her soft hands squeezing her breasts. The taste of her tongue in her mouth…

Remember that night drove Samantha wild! She wanted more! Unfortunately Kasumi had to leave on a business trip shortly after. Knowing full well Kasumi’s career Samantha did not dare ask exactly what “business” she was attending to. But the night before she received a message from Kasumi saying she would return tonight! And what’s more she said she had a special “surprise” for Samantha!

She couldn’t wait!

Samantha worked alone in her office most of the day. Her work on the Normandy impressed a lot of people, earning her a promotion and eventually her own private office with a nice view. In truth she wasn’t getting much work done that day. Her thoughts were constantly turning to Kasumi, pondering what the master thief would do to her tonight…

After the fifth time catching herself with her hand down her pants, Samantha decided it was time for a cup of coffee. She made her way to the break room, steadily working on a datapad as she walked. When she arrived there was only one other person in the room. A women with short dark hair and wearing a white shirt stood in front of the vending machine which was preparing for her a cup of coffee. 

**Samantha:** “Say, could you make me one too?”

She was finally getting into her work and didn’t want to break her concentration. She continued to tap away at the datapad, waiting for this woman to prepare her coffee. Instead the woman turned to face her, leaning against the vending machine. She sipped her coffee and smiled as she watched Samantha work. 

After a few minutes Samantha realized the woman was not obliging her request. She rolled her eyes and looked up.

**Samantha:** “Fine then. Stand aside and I’ll…I’ll…”

Her jaw dropped. The woman laughed at her stunned expression. 

**Kasumi:** “If you’re looking for coffee to perk you up…I think I have something a little stronger for you…”

Kasumi smiled seductively at Samantha, still speechless to see her standing there. With her free hand she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it open. She wasn’t wearing a bra so Samantha was treated to the sight of her naked tit underneath. 

Samantha ogled her tit for a while before snapping to her senses. She smiled and greeted Kasumi.

**Samantha:** “Kasumi! What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be back until tonight!”

**Kasumi:** “Caught an earlier shuttle. I really wanted to see you, Sam. So much that I decided to give you your surprise a little early…”

Slowly she approached Samantha until they were face to face. She dropped her coffee and kissed her. Samantha dropped her datapad and kissed her back. They kissed each other deeply and passionately, Samantha moaning as she felt up Kasumi’s tits. Kasumi grabbed her and lifted her up, sitting her on a table as they made out. Kasumi began to unbutton Samantha’s uniform when she suddenly stopped her. 

**Samantha:** “No, wait!”

Kasumi reluctantly stopped and frowned. 

**Kasumi:** “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to?”

Samantha grinned. 

**Samantha:** “Oh I _definitely_ want to. But we can’t do it here. It’s almost lunch time and people are going to be walking in soon.”

**Kasumi:** “True…but doesn’t that make it just that much… _hotter_ …?”

She kissed Samantha again. Samantha almost succumbed to temptation but stopped herself again. 

**Samantha:** “Five minutes! Wait five minutes and come by my office! Do this for me and I promise I will make it up to you…”

She smiled seductively. Kasumi was still a little disappointed but agreed. She buttoned her shirt while Samantha retrieved her datapad lying in a puddle of coffee. She hurried out of the room and back to her office. 

Kasumi kept her promise and waited five minutes. She pretended to be just another employee so no one paid much attention to her. But once the five minutes were up, she hurried to Samantha’s office. She stood outside the door and knocked. She heard Samantha’s voice inside, asking who it was. 

**Kasumi:** “Special delivery from Kasumi Express!”

She grinned as she heard Samantha chuckle softly inside. She told Kasumi to enter. She opened the door and quickly slid inside. She pressed against the closed door and looked around the office. The office had some very large windows overlooking the city. The place was a bit of a mess with stacks of papers and piles of tech everywhere. And sitting at her desk was Samantha…anxiously waiting for Kasumi.

She sat totally naked with her feet on her desk. She had a drink in one hand and a datapad in the other. Kasumi’s eyes widened and she smiled. Samantha smiled back. 

**Samantha:** “I’ll take that delivery now, Ms. Goto…”

Never had a person shed their clothes so quickly. Kasumi’s clothes practically vanished from her body and she lunged at Samantha. She tackled her behind her desk and they toppled to the floor. Immediately they began kissing. Samantha grabbed Kasumi’s soft tits again and squeezed, overjoyed to feel them in her hands again. Kasumi licked her neck and steadily licked her way down her body. She stopped at Samantha’s tits and suckled one of them. She took her nipple between her teeth and tugged as she sucked her hard. Samantha bit her lip as she tried not to cum just from this. When Kasumi was done she proceeded to lick her way down her stomach to her pussy. Samantha laid back and spread her legs, happily panting as Kasumi’s tongue pleasured her pussy. 

Soon Kasumi announced it was Samantha’s turn to pleasure her. To Samantha’s surprise, she got up and squatted over her face. Kasumi’s beautiful pussy was right in front of her eyes…dripping wet in anticipation…

She grabbed Kasumi’s hips and buried her face in her love’s pussy. Her juices flowed down her throat as she eagerly lapped up every drop of cum. Kasumi yelled out happily as she felt Samantha’s tongue inside her. She rewarded her date by fondling her tits. Samantha moaned happily in response and couldn’t take it anymore. She reached between her legs and rubbed her pussy furiously. Both of them moaned loudly and erotically until they climaxed. 

For the next hour they fucked each other all over Samantha’s office. Her ordinarily neat and organized desk was thrown into chaos after Kasumi flipped Samantha on top of it and fucked her in the 69 position. Later Samantha decided to do to Kasumi what she did to her on their date night. She led Kasumi to her large office windows and pressed her against it. Her tits smushed against the glass as Samantha put her fingers in her ass. Anyone in the courtyard below only had to look up to see this naked lesbian steaming up the glass. To a mixture of relief and disappointment, the courtyard was empty. 

Eventually Samantha let Kasumin in on a small secret. In a hidden compartment in one of her desk drawers she had a stash of sex toys. Kasumi did not dare ask why she was keeping such things in her office but happily bent over a table as Samantha donned a strap-on. She fucked Kasumi’s pussy long and hard. Afterwards she handed it over to Kasumi and begged her to fuck her in the ass. Kasumi lay on the ground while Samantha was on top. She sat on the dildo and happily yelled as Kasumi brought her up and down on it. 

They had hours of passionate sex but their lust was not satisfied. As it began to grow dark out, Samantha made a surprising request.

**Samantha:** “Would you…like to try…a little bondage, maybe?”

They were curled up under the desk and Kasumi was suckling Samantha’s tit again. She stopped abruptly when she heard this question. She looked up at Samantha. Very briefly a familiar mental image overcame her. Once again she saw Samantha wearing a collar and the words “Kasumi’s Pussy Slut” written across her chest. Samantha’s smiling face was replaced with a wide-eyed longing as a ballgag stifled her erotic moaning. But that image quickly passed and Samantha was smiling again. 

**Kasumi:** “You’re…into bondage?”

Samantha grew red in the face and became a bit flustered. 

**Samantha:** “Well I’ve never tried it before, you see! I just…I’ve just always wanted to. But I’ve never found someone I…I trusted enough to…to…”

She pursed her lips and turned away, her face burning red from embarrassment. She couldn’t find the words…but she didn’t need to. Kasumi gently placed her hand on Samantha’s cheek and turned her head to face her again. Kasumi smiled at her girlfriend. 

**Kasumi:** “I’d love to…”

Samantha actually shed a small tear of happiness. She kissed her…and reached into her secret stash. Kasumi was shocked to see her pull out a small length of rope and some duct tape. When the shock wore off Kasumi gave a small laugh. 

**Kasumi:** “You’ve been waiting for this day, haven’t you?”

Samantha did not answer but blushed more and nodded. She asked Kasumi to stand up while she prepped her. 

Kasumi smiled as she watched Samantha tie her wrists together. She was careful not to tie them too tight to hurt but tight enough to give that real bondage feel. She cut off a length of duct tape and put it over Kasumi’s mouth. She stood back and admired her handiwork. Seeing Kasumi tied up like this made her so…wet. Kasumi was wet too. Samantha couldn’t see it but she was smiling under the duct tape. She gazed seductively at Samantha and winked at her, signaling that she was ready. Samantha grinned deviously. 

**Samantha:** “Alright! I’m your Mistress right now! Now bend over that desk so I can fuck you!”

Kasumi nodded and obeyed. She bent over the desk and stuck out her ass, eagerly waiting to see what her “Mistress” would do first. Samantha knelt behind her and felt up her ass. 

**Samantha:** “So…beautiful…”

She gave her pussy a lick. Kasumi moaned softly. Samantha licked her again, this time a bit longer and harder. Kasumi moaned even louder. But then she squealed when Samantha suddenly spanked her. 

**Samantha:** “Naughty! You’ve been a naughty slut! Mistress Samantha needs to punish you now!”

She spanked her again. And again. And again! Kasumi squealed happily after each blow. She really had been a naughty slut! She needed to be punished _bad!_

After she had her fill of spanking, Samantha decided to move on to another form of punishment. 

**Samantha:** “Had enough? I don’t think so! I think it’s time for _THIS!!_ ”

She pulled a dildo out of her drawer. She wrapped her arm around Kasumi’s waist and thrust the dildo into her pussy. 

Kasumi moaned loudly and struggled a bit as Samantha drive the dildo deeper and deeper inside her, all with a malicious grin on her face. 

**Samantha:** “That’s it! Naughty slut _likes it!_ Take your punishment like a good whore!”

And she did. For the next hour Kasumi, still bound and gagged, obeyed Samantha’s every command. She allowed Samantha to fuck her pussy and then her asshole with the dildo. When she ordered Kasumi to bend all the way over she did and watched from between her legs as Mistress Samantha donned the strap-on again and fucked her ass, much rougher than before. Kasumi came many times before Samantha decided they had enough. 

They both giggled like schoolgirls as Samantha removed the tape and rope. This day had been excellent. But, as Kasumi quickly pointed out, the night was still young! 

Kasumi invited Samantha back to her place. But before they went, she had a confession for her. Kasumi admitted that she has long had an interest in bondage. Samantha was stunned and overjoyed to hear this…and was even more stunned when Kasumi explained how much she had been studying it and preparing for this day. Like Samantha, Kasumi was waiting for just the right person to share in this side of her…

They kissed again and Kasumi departed. She insisted that she leave first so she could get back home and make preparations. After she left Samantha got dressed and cleaned up her office. When she was done she anxiously followed.

Samantha knew where Kasumi’s apartment was, having been there the night Kasumi’s autopilot took them home, but she had never been inside. Outside her apartment Samantha knocked on the door. No sound came from within but the door cracked open. 

**Samantha:** “Kasumi?”

Samantha cautiously entered the apartment and called out for Kasumi. The place was much neater than she expected. Being a master thief Samantha half expected to find piles of gold and jewels scattered around. Instead the place was neat and organized and decorated with fine works of art, which Samantha noted were probably stolen. 

She called out for Kasumi again. This time she got a response.

**Kasumi, softly:** “In here…”

On the far side of the living room was a foreboding black door. Something about it sent a shiver down Samantha’s spine…but that was where Kasumi’s voice had come from. Slowly she approached the door. As though she could sense her presence on the other side, Kasumi called out to her again. 

**Kasumi, softly:** “Come in…”

Samantha gulped and took a deep breath. She pushed open the door and entered. She looked around the room for Kasumi. She took several long blinks as she gazed at the contents of the room. 

This place…was a bondage den. Fully equipped with everything ranging from dildos to whips to X-crosses against the wall. It put the makeshift bondage kit Samantha had in her office to shame! 

Finally Samantha spotted Kasumi. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, unable to stay standing in the awesome presence before her…

Kasumi stood in the middle of the room, naked except for a golden crown upon her head. She held a horsewhip in her hands, fondling it as she gazed upon Samantha with an evil smile.

**Kasumi:** “Welcome…to Queen Kasumi’s inner sanctum…”

Slowly she approached the speechless Samantha. Her mouth hung open in awe and her body trembled as Queen Kasumi came closer and closer.

**Kasumi:** “In this place… _all_ must bow to the authority of Queen Kasumi…”

She came to a stop in front of Samantha. From this angle Kasumi looked larger than life. Samantha looked up at her which shock and awe, her panties growing wetter by the second as she gazed up at Kasumi’s glorious pussy before her and her magnificent tits higher still. Kasumi continued to grin as she gazed upon her. 

**Kasumi:** “…Will you pledge yourself to my service…?”

Samantha did not move. She barely breathed. Her mind had gone utterly blank, barely able to process everything that was happening. But soon that emptiness was replaced with a sound: Kasumi’s voice. Her voice rang with an unparalleled authority, bouncing around inside her head, leaving room for nothing else. Slowly Samantha nodded. Kasumi’s grin widened. 

**Kasumi:** “Will you be my slave…?”

Slowly Samantha nodded again, this time managing to speak.

**Samantha, softly:** “…Yes…”

Kasumi tightened her grip on her whip, working hard to contain her happiness and excitement. 

**Kasumi:** “Will you be my lesbian fuck-whore? My obedient pussy slut, who’s only thought and desire is to pleasure her Queen…?”

Samantha’s body trembled so hard at Kasumi’s words. Tears poured down her face, tears of happiness. She ripped open her shirt and flashed her breasts at her Queen. 

**Samantha:** “Yes, my Queen! I am your slave! Your obedient pussy slut! Please let me service you, my Queen!” 

**_Hours later…_ **

Samantha screamed. Her scream was stifled by the ballgag in her mouth. Kasumi had her dangling from the ceiling by a chain with her arms tied behind her back. She bent over forward as her Mistress, her Queen, donned a strap-on and viciously fucked her pussy. Samantha looked back at her, her eyes wide with fear and excitement as her Queen worked her over good.

Kasumi had ditched her crown but make no mistake, she was still in charge. Like a piston she thrust her hips and pounded her slave’s pussy hard and fast. Around Samantha’s neck was a leash fixed to a collar. Kasumi held the leash and tugged on it with each thrust to drive her dildo as deep inside her as she could. 

**Kasumi:** “That’s a good slut! You are turning out to be an excellent slave! Queen Kasumi is quite pleased with your performance! Keep this up and I may just keep you!”

Samantha’s eyes widened more with excitement and she nodded furiously.

**Samantha, thinking:** “Yes Mistress! Please keep me! I’ll be good! I will obey! Please keep me and fuck me all night long!”

As though in response to her thoughts Kasumi picked up the pace. 

**Samantha, thinking:** “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

She held it back as long as she could but Samantha came. She moaned and yelled and went limp after she climaxed, dangling from her chain. Kasumi frowned and withdrew her dildo. She circled around Samantha’s front and glared angrily at her. Slowly Samantha lifted her head and looked at her. Her glare sent a shiver down her spine. As she pondered why her Mistress was angry at her Kasumi grabbed her face and held her up. 

**Kasumi:** “WHO TOLD YOU TO CUM FIRST?!?”

Kasumi’s scream reverberated around the room. Samantha’s body quaked in terror before her Mistress’s fury. Kasumi seethed with rage as she gripped her horny slave. She spat on Samantha’s face and dropped her. She dangled from her chain and watched her Mistress disappear behind her. Kasumi retrieved her horsewhip from a table and stood behind her slave. Samantha’s pussy continued to drip from her previous climax. 

**Kasumi:** “A slave _never_ cums before her Mistress! You will learn you place, WHORE!!!”

She raised the whip high and struck Samantha across the ass. She squealed and struggled against her bonds but she was helpless. Kasumi struck her again. She squealed even louder but did not struggle. Deep down she realized she deserved this. She had erred. She came before her Mistress. She came without permission. She did need to be punished! 

Samantha trembled and squealed with each blow of the whip, a steady stream running down her legs. Kasumi saw this and was pleased by her slave’s reaction. It was time to deliver the coup de grace! She raised the whip high again and struck her across her pussy. Samantha’s eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. 

Kasumi panted from the exertion of the whipping. This had been a very pleasant evening! 

…But deep down Kasumi was growing a bit concerned that perhaps she was overdoing things. After all, Samantha said she had never experimented with bondage before. For her first time things had gotten a little…extreme. 

Samantha already began to stir. Kasumi quickly circled around her and undid her ballgag. She knelt in front of her love so they were eye level and gazed into her eyes with concern. 

**Kasumi:** “Samantha? Sweetie? Are you okay?”

Samantha was quiet for a while. Her face was expressionless and some of Kasumi’s saliva was still dripping down her cheek. A sense of dread began to grow inside Kasumi. Had she gone too far? But then Samantha smiled. She quickly swung forward and gave Kasumi a quick peck on the lips. As she swung back she pleaded with her for more!

**Samantha:** “More, my Queen! Please punish me more! I’ve been so naughty! I haven’t been punished enough!”

Kasumi began laughing…and also crying. She was so incredibly lucky to find someone like Samantha! She had to be the luckiest girl in the galaxy! 

When she was done laughing she faked a stern expression. She grabbed Samantha’s face again and glared at her. 

**Kasumi:** “Slaves do not decide when they’ve been punished enough! I am your Queen! I decide your fate! But you know what? This time you’re right. You _haven’t_ been punished enough!” 

She stood up and smiled evilly at her dangling slave. 

**Kasumi:** “Prepare yourself, my little pussy slut. You…are about to feel the _true_ wrath…of Queen Kasumi…”

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Lesbian Affairs - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Lesbian Affairs – Part 3 **

Kasumi lay naked on her bed, fast asleep. She smiled and moaned softly as she slumbered. Her sleeping mind had slipped into a dream…or rather a memory. Rather vividly her mind began to relive one of the darkest moments of her life…that rapidly became one of the best!

Years before, back when Kasumi wore her hair much longer than she does now, Kasumi was hit hard by the death of Keiji Okuda, her partner and her one true love. In time she turned her pain into anger, motivating her to seek out Commander Shepard’s help to avenge him and recover his greybox. But in the time in between she was a complete wreck. Many nights she could be found drowning her sorrows in one bar or another. 

One evening she was drinking herself into a coma in yet another Citadel bar until the bartender decided she had had enough. She lifted her very heavy head off the bar and cursed the bartender out, demanding more liquor, but he refused to relent. Kasumi stumbled out of the bar and went searching for another one that would be more accommodating. She stumbled drunkenly through the streets until she finally found one. It was a new bar and club that recently opened up. She looked up at the flashing neon sign overhead. A place like this typically wasn’t her style…but she was so drunk she didn’t care. She stumbled inside and tossed some credits around, demanding the best beer and the best service they had…

**Kasumi, slurring:** “MORE! More beer, shluts! _*hic*_ ”

Kasumi sat completely naked on a couch in the VIP corner of the club. On either side of her were half naked asari strippers. They cuddled up next to her and did their best to make their extremely wealthy client as happy as can be. 

**Stripper:** “Certainly, Miss Goto…”

The stripper on right left reached over to grab another drink. Meanwhile she took the drink she already had in her other hand, reached around Kasumi’s shoulder and poured it into her partner’s mouth. 

Kasumi was having the time of her life! And she certainly never expected to have it in a lesbian strip club! 

Naked women, both human and asari, filled the club. Most of the strippers wore thigh high boots and arm sleeves but that was mostly it. A few wore bikini tops and bottoms but those always disappeared very quickly. They stood on stage and shook their sexy asses for all the horny women assembled to ogle their beauty. Naked waitresses patrolled the crowds, offering beers and running up tabs. Most of the customers were naked as well. They couldn’t keep their clothes on with all these visions of loveliness wandering around them. 

You had to pay a fee to get into the club. A basic fee got you in the door and let you watch the strippers but that was all. You were not allowed to touch the strippers and they could not touch you. You had to be satisfied with touching yourself, which many of these women did. They teased their clits and massaged their breasts as they watched the strippers dance, unblinking. 

For a moderate fee you could select a sexy lady to keep your company for the evening. A stripper would sit next to you and serve your drinks, sometimes doing so while sitting on the customer’s lap. The stripper would whisper sexy things in their ears while the customer would often fondle their breasts. Customers who paid this fee were free to do whatever they wanted to their chosen stripper short of having sex with them. 

But for those who paid the VIP fee…

**Kasumi, slurring:** “Lick me! Lick me good! Your tongue feelsh sho good!”

At Kasumi’s insistence, one of her strippers had dropped to her knees and was licking her pussy. For the first time ever Kasumi experienced the sensation of another woman’s tongue against her pussy. And it felt GREAT!!! 

The stripper buried her face deep in Kasumi’s crotch. She gave her pussy several long and slow licks to get Kasumi excitement. As she grew wet the stripper stuck her tongue inside her to taste her juices. Kasumi yelped as she felt her tongue swirl around inside her. She leaned her head back and panted uncontrollably, her hands resting on the stripper’s head and trying to force her face deeper between her legs. The other stripper grew very horny watching them both. Her face grew red as she teased her own clit. But she quickly grew dissatisfied with this, going so far as to grab an empty beer bottle and fuck herself with it like a dildo. Kasumi saw this and was intrigued by it. 

**Kasumi, slurring:** “Me too! Do that to me too!”

Much to the first stripper’s disappointment, Kasumi stood up and bent over the couch, sticking her ass out. The first stripper licked her lips clean of Kasumi’s remaining cum and backed away, disappointed that she couldn’t make her cum and taste more. The other stripper smiled and nodded. She removed the beer bottle and licked it clean of her juices. She wrapped her arm around Kasumi’s waist and stuck the bottle in her asshole. 

Kasumi wasn’t expecting to get it in the ass but was delightfully surprised. She yelled so loud that several customers and strippers turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. A few customers masturbated a bit harder as they watched the stripper ass-fuck the thief with a beer bottle. The first stripper was still disappointed that she hadn’t finished her job. But the moment she realized that Kasumi’s pussy was still accessible she scooted right in. As the beer bottle moved in and out of her asshole, the stripper’s tongue licked her pussy again. Kasumi was in absolute heaven! She never realized how wonderful being fucked by women felt! She missed Keiji’s thick cock in her holes but short of that…

She wanted MORE!!!

Before the strippers could make her cum, Kasumi straightened up and spun around. She stood up on the couch with the beer bottle still in her ass and called out to everyone in the club. 

**Kasumi, slurring:** “Lishen up, bishes! I’m rich and horny ash hell! I’m buying up all the shluts in the club tonight! I want an ORGY!!!”

She pulled fistfuls of credits out of her jumpsuit and tossed them around the club. There was an awkward silence that was quickly followed by a mad rush from all the strippers. The sexy horde abandoned their stages, drink trays and other customers as they all rushed to gather up the credits lying all over and to give Kasumi her money’s worth. The customers all hung back, either angry or disappointed that Kasumi was now hogging all the entertainment. For some their anger heightened but for others it subsided as they watched the orgy unfold…

Thirty strippers had gathered in front of her. At her command most of them began fucking each other. They kissed and caressed their bodies as some began to dance for her. Others grabbed beer bottles and even some had dildos, fucking each other good and hard. As for Kasumi, her two original strippers attended to her while two more, a human and another asari, moved in to help. The first two strippers continued to work on her ass and pussy, determined to make her cum. The other two strippers were on either side of her, each one groping one of Kasumi’s breasts. The human stripper gave her a deep-tongued kiss while the other licked and sucked on her neck. Kasumi could feel herself coming closer and closer to climax. It was her first of the evening…but it sure as hell wasn’t going to be her last! She didn’t care what it took, she was going to fuck every slut in this club!

**Kasumi, slurring:** “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

Kasumi’s eyes snapped open. Her body was drenched in sweat as she awoke from this very intense dream. She smiled softly, both a little happy to remember that night but also a little sad because it brought back memories of Keiji. But as Kasumi laid back she reminded herself that she wasn’t alone anymore. She had Samantha. Sweet Samantha…

Kasumi realized that she really did cum while she was sleeping. But she didn’t just cum from her dream. She looked down and her eyes widened with surprise and happiness to see Samantha between her legs and licking her pussy. It was early morning and Kasumi had fallen asleep after another night of intense sex with her girlfriend. For over two weeks now Samantha had been coming over to Kasumi’s place and spending the night. For hours they would stay in the bondage den where Kasumi would work over her pet in whatever fashion she desired. But sooner or later they would retire to the bedroom where they would often partake of some more romantic sex before falling asleep. 

Samantha awoke first this morning and spied Kasumi lying next to her, beautiful, naked and spread-eagled. She could not pass up this opportunity. When Kasumi finally awoke she saw Samantha had donned her collar again. And for Kasumi’s enjoyment, she had written the words “Kasumi’s Pussy Slut” across her chest just like in her fantasies. Samantha looked up at her newly awakened girlfriend and winked seductively. 

**Samantha:** “Good morning, my Queen! I hope you don’t mind but this lowly slut simply _had_ to taste your wonderful pussy this morning. Would you please forgive your slutty slave?”

Kasumi grinned and nodded. 

**Kasumi:** “I think I can forgive you…but only if you make me cum again!”

She wrapped her legs around Samantha’s neck and pressed her face against her pussy. Samantha tried to laugh but it was stifled so she proceeded to lick her pussy again. 

When they were done Samantha cuddled up next to Kasumi. They both needed to get up and get moving but they simply had to spend a few more minutes together like this. Samantha hugged Kasumi and rested her head on her chest. Kasumi put her arm around her and gently placed a hand on her breast. Samantha smiled. 

**Samantha:** “Sounded like you were having a pretty intense dream last night…”

Kasumi tightened her grip a bit on Samantha’s shoulder. Her dream was pretty intense. But this question was venturing into some dangerous ground…

**Kasumi:** “…Why? Did I…talk in my sleep or…something?”

Samantha chuckled. 

**Samantha:** “I’ll say you did! You kept saying things like ‘lick me harder’ and ‘fuck me, slut!’. Were you…having a dream about little old me…?”

Samantha looked up at her and smiled. Kasumi smiled back. She still hadn’t told Samantha about her orgy back then. In fact, as far as Samantha knew, Kasumi had never spent the night with a woman before her! She told Samantha that she was her first lesbian lover. This was far from true but…she just couldn’t bring herself to say it. Samantha’s face practically lit up when she first told her this. For some reason, thinking that she was Kasumi’s first made her so happy. Kasumi couldn’t bring herself to disappoint her…

**Kasumi:** “Of course, sweetie. My dreams are so filled with thoughts of you that no one else could fit in!”

They kissed. Happy with Kasumi’s answer, the two of them got up to shower, dress and start their day. Kasumi went into the bathroom first, leaving Samantha alone in the bedroom. She stood by the window and stretched, watching the crowds in the street below and skycars go flying by. She turned back to the room and looked around with a smirk. The bedroom was always a complete mess by the time they were done. She often wondered how Kasumi managed to get everything cleaned and straightened up by the time they fuck again. Her eyes settled on Kasumi’s desk and an idea came to her. 

Very slowly she tiptoed to the desk and sat down. She began opening the desk drawers and rifling around. Samantha loved Kasumi…but was disappointed when she realized that she actually knew very little about her. Kasumi always kept anything too personal under wraps. What was Kasumi like when she was a little girl? What were her parents like? Questions like these bugged Samantha but Kasumi never answered them. She always found some way to dodge them, most of which involved sex. Samantha was determined to find out more about her. She supposed she could ask Liara to dig something up but going through Kasumi’s desk seemed faster…and cheaper. 

Just as Samantha was about to close one drawer she noticed something. The bottom of this drawer…seemed a little higher than the rest. 

**Samantha, thinking:** “A false bottom!”

She carefully checked the drawer and did indeed find a false bottom. If Kasumi had any secret family photos or anything, this had to be the place where she hid them! She wrenched up the false bottom and scanned the true contents of the drawer. There was a datapad inside along with several data chips. The datapad flashed schematics of a vault. The data chips had labels bearing the addresses of different buildings. Samantha was disappointed when she realized these were likely plans for different heists she was planning to pull. But just as Samantha was about to return the false bottom she spied a picture lying face down underneath the data chips. Anxious that maybe she finally found something, she picked it up and looked at it. 

Following another wonderful night with Kasumi, Samantha had nothing but a cheerful grin on her face the whole morning. But as she gazed upon this picture…her grin faded. Her hands began to shake. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared, distraught, at this photo…

**Samantha, tearfully:** “It…can’t be…”

Later Kasumi emerged from the bathroom, drying her head with a towel and blissfully unaware of what happened. 

**Kasumi:** “Bathroom’s all yours, sweetie! You know, if you ever want to shower with me you just need to…”

Her voice trailed off when she spotted Samantha. She stood in the middle of the room, her body trembling as she glared at Kasumi with unbridled fury. Kasumi was baffled.

**Kasumi:** “What’s wrong?”

Samantha took several long angry breathes before she calmed herself down enough to answer. She held up the photo for Kasumi to see and pointed at it. 

**Samantha:** “Explain… _this_ …!!!”

Kasumi’s heart sunk when she saw the picture. It was taken a few months before the two of them started dating. It was a picture of something that shouldn’t have happened…but it did. 

Did it ever! 

**_Months earlier…_ **

After something as apocalyptic as the Reaper War, a person tends to stop and reconsider certain aspects of their lives. Kasumi was no different.

She wasn’t reconsidering her career. Oh no, never! Instead she was reconsidering…her sexuality.

Kasumi had been struggling with it for some time. Part of her heart would always belong to Keiji. That would never change. But after her little “grieving session” in that lesbian bar Kasumi began to question if she was as straight as she always thought she was. After the war she had a small epiphany. She couldn’t bring herself to be with another man after Keiji. But on the other hand, she was definitely developing an interest in women. The plain and simple fact was that she was becoming a lesbian. Why fight it?

Kasumi celebrated this revelation by going to the first lesbian bar she could find and try to hook up with someone. Surprisingly, she ended up in a threesome with Shepard and Liara! They wanted to congratulate Kasumi for her epiphany. What better way to do it? 

But that’s not what the picture was about…

One day Kasumi put all her thieving skills to bear to infiltrate a heavily protected apartment on the Presidium. The owner was a bit paranoid and with good reason. Her apartment housed numerous expensive works of art and several historically important artifacts…not to mention a sizeable collection of weapons. Anyone who could successfully steal from this place was guaranteed to make a fortune. And Kasumi was hardly “anyone”. But she was not there for money or art. Oh no. She was there for something else…

After a long hard day at work, Miranda Lawson returned to her apartment. All her security systems appeared to be in place when she returned so by all appearances the place was secure. No one would be inside but her. She entered her apartment and walked into her living room. The walls of this room were covered in her favorite art pieces. The shelves were lined with her favorite books, choice weapons and some interesting relics. After a busy day like today, Miranda loved to come in here and relax. But she had a slightly different way to relax than most people. 

Slowly Miranda unbuttoned her top. She pulled open her shirt and her ample tits came spilling out. Miranda absolutely _loved_ her body. She knew her body was designed to be perfect and she found no shame in that. Why else would she wear such tight outfits? She would stare at herself in a mirror for a few minutes, admiring her boobs. She would squeeze them and moan softly as she played with her nipples. When that was done, she moved on to the main event. 

In the middle of the room sat a robot arm. It was a bit out of place when compared to the rest of the room, especially when you consider that it has the name “Frederick” written along its side. She had named this robot arm and left it in the middle of her living room. Visitors would of course ask about it but she’d laugh and say it was a gag gift from a friend and leave it at that. In truth she bought the arm herself for a very specific purpose…

Miranda stood by the arm and started punching buttons on her omni-tool, smiling all the while. 

**Miranda:** “Do a good job tonight, Frederick. Momma really needs it tonight!”

She finished pressing buttons and the arm came to life. “Frederick” reached down and pulled a box out from under the table it sat on. Slowly it opened the box and reached inside, pulling out…a long double-ended dildo. Miranda’s eyes widened with joy when she saw it. She turned around and pulled down her pants. She bent over and watched over her shoulder, smiling, as Frederick proceeded to fuck her with the dildo. She moaned loudly as the dildo slid into her pussy and Frederick pulled it in and out at a steady pace. 

Miranda yelled again with pleasure as Frederick picked up the pace. The program she executed was designed to perfectly fuck her the way she wanted to be fucked. She groped her breasts and played with her nipples, growing wetter and wetter as Frederick continued to fuck her. 

Miranda was so lost in the pleasure that she did not notice a hand with an active omni-tool slowly stick out from around a corner. The omni-tool would point directly at Miranda and Frederick and give off a soft beep as it took a picture. Miranda’s moaning always covered the sound. The hand would then retreat back into hiding as Kasumi, completely naked, masturbated to the thought of what was happening on the other side. 

Miranda always caught Kasumi’s eye when they served together on the Normandy. Now that she had become a lesbian, Kasumi realized that if there was one person wanted to fuck, it was her. During her recon of Miranda, Kasumi found out what Miranda did during her “alone” time. Finding the whole affair both hilarious and hot, for the past week she snuck in every day about the time Miranda would come home and take pictures of her playing with Frederick. The first few times Kasumi took pictures she did so fully clothed, content with masturbating to the pictures later. But with each subsequent attempt Kasumi grew more and more aroused. She began rubbing her pussy through her jumpsuit. Eventually she grew so bold that she outright stripped before enjoying the show. Kasumi just couldn’t work up the courage to approach Miranda directly. Until she did, _if_ she ever did, she was content with watching and masturbating. 

Kasumi stuck her hand out and took another picture just as Miranda climaxed. She panted for a few moments and straightened up as Frederick withdrew the dildo. She turned and smiled at her robot arm as she proceeded to enter a new program.

Kasumi began masturbating harder. Part of her knew she shouldn’t. Miranda wasn’t moaning now so any sounds she made Miranda could potentially hear. But she couldn’t control herself! Kasumi rubbed her pussy harder and began fingering herself. Her face grew redder as she became more and more aroused. She couldn’t take it anymore! She was going to cum!

Despite her attempts to fight it, Kasumi gave out an audible moan as she came. Afterwards she leaned against the wall with her eyes closes and panted. 

**Kasumi, panting very softly:** “That…was…incredible!”

**Miranda:** “…I hope you caught my good side…”

Kasumi nearly leapt out of her skin. She jumped away from the wall and spun around. Leaning against the corner, her tits still on display, was Miranda, smiling slyly. 

**Kasumi:** “M-Miranda! I was just—I was going to—I’m—“

**Miranda:** “You’re what? Sneaking in and taking pictures of me, just like you’ve been doing for the past week?”

Kasumi gulped. 

**Kasumi:** “H-How did you…?”

Miranda laughed at Kasumi’s expression. 

**Miranda:** “I have more security measures in place than you think. And I know _why_ you’ve been sneaking in…”

To Kasumi’s surprise, Miranda strolled up to her, a seductive sway in her hips, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled her close, pressing her soft tits against Kasumi’s, and kissed her. Kasumi trembled as she pulled away, dumbstruck over her boldness. 

**Miranda:** “Shepard told me about your epiphany lately. I’ve had a similar one myself. Now come…”

She took Kasumi’s hand and pulled her into the living room. Kasumi was in such a daze she followed without a struggle. She positioned Kasumi on one side of Frederick who was holding the dildo at ass height. 

**Miranda:** “Do as I do.”

Miranda turned around and bent over, pressing one end of the dildo against her asshole. Kasumi, mesmerized by Miranda’s glorious ass, quietly nodded and obeyed. She turned around, bent over and pressed her asshole against the other end of the dildo. Just as her mind was beginning to comprehend what was happening, Miranda pressed a button on her omni-tool…and Frederick began to move. 

Kasumi yelped as Frederick stuck her end of the dildo all the way into her asshole. Then just as quickly it pulled it out and thrust the other end into Miranda’s asshole. She moaned happily as the robot arm proceeded to fuck them both, moving the dildo back and forth between both their asses. The arm moved at a steady pace but the longer it went on Miranda began pressing more buttons, steadily increasing the speed. The arm fucked them both faster and faster until they came.

Kasumi collapsed, panting happily on the floor. Miranda shut Frederick down and smiled at Kasumi. She stripped away the rest of her uniform and helped Kasumi to her feet. The thief ogled Miranda’s perfect figure as she climbed back up, breathing in her delicious scent and feeling her soft skin. 

**Kasumi:** “Miranda, I’m…sorry…for sneaking in so much…”

She felt an apology was owed. Miranda did not respond right away. Her expression seemed…plotting…as she looked into Kasumi’s eyes. 

**Miranda:** “I might forgive you Kasumi…if you agree to help me with something…”

Immediately Kasumi agreed. Miranda smiled and said there was something she always wanted to try. However she did not have the courage to do it alone. She whispered her plan into Kasumi’s ear. Kasumi immediately went pale. 

**Kasumi:** “You’re shitting me! No way I’m going to—ah!”

Before she could finish, Miranda stuck two fingers into Kasumi’s pussy. Her fingers felt so good! Kasumi’s mind was swimming in ecstacy and could barely form a cohesive thought. Miranda smiled evilly as she watched the dazed expression on her face. 

**Miranda:** “You’re coming with me whether you like it or not. Now come! We’re going for a walk…”

Miranda proceeded to the door and dragged Kasumi with her…by her pussy. She kept her fingers inside Kasumi’s hole and tugged her by it. It felt so good that she had no choice but to go along!

Miranda and Kasumi, both completely naked, stepped into the hall of her apartment complex. They strolled casually down the hall, Miranda’s fingers still in Kasumi’s pussy, and boarded the elevator. There was a man on the elevator as they boarded, reading a datapad. He looked up briefly when they boarded and quickly did a double-take. His eyes grew as big as golf balls as these two sexy naked women boarded the elevator. His pants bulged as they descended to the ground level. When they arrived Miranda winked at him before they departed. The man immediately pressed the button to take him back to his floor. He needed to change his pants…

Near Miranda’s apartment was a market street informally referred to by the locals as “Exhibitionist’s Way”. It was called this because a few years prior an asari woman who loved exhibitionism began taking “walks” through this market. Some days she’d wear boots. Some days she’d wear a hat. But most days she wore nothing at all as she strolled naked through the market. Everyone would watch her go by, too stunned or aroused to say or do anything. Most days the woman would stroll by without incident. Others she got so turned on by everyone watching her that she’d hop onto the nearest counter and begin masturbating in public. C-Sec would sometimes come by to arrest her but the locals always found ways to stall them long enough for her to escape. Despite these brushes with the law, she always came back. C-Sec eventually gave up coming at all. This emboldened other people to do the same. Soon new people wanting a taste of exhibitionism would stroll through the market, either to do some shopping or just to be seen. Miranda has seen many of these people stroll through. She always wanted to try it…but couldn’t work up the courage. But now with Kasumi…she realized she wasn’t alone. 

The Exhibitionist was in the market again today. Dressed like a stripper, she sat on a countertop and masturbated as passersby watched her. She was the center of attention, just the way she liked it. But her spotlight was soon stolen by the new arrivals. 

Miranda and Kasumi, still being towed by her pussy, marched through the market. All eyes turned to the sight of these two beautiful humans in their midst. Everyone from human to turian to asari felt their cocks growing hard and their pussies wet as they slowly made their way through the crowd…

Both their faces were burning red but they loved every second of it! Miranda’s pussy was becoming so wet as she felt the eyes of dozens of people scanning her erotic body. She wanted to remember this day forever! Fortunately for her, there was a convenient way to do so! 

Nearby was a man with a hover camera. He gulped as Miranda met his eyes and winked at him. 

**Miranda:** “I don’t have my wallet on my right now but…would you take our picture if I offer to pay you?” 

The man nodded furiously. He quickly took a picture of Kasumi and Miranda together. Miranda thanked the man and promised to return with money tomorrow. As she promised to return naked if he would prepare two copies for her and Kasumi, Kasumi glanced at the crowds, barely paying attention to them as she savored Miranda’s skillful fingers in her lesbian pussy…

**_But now…_ **

Tears continued to stream down Samantha’s face as she held up the picture with trembling hands. Kasumi could say nothing, her eyes fixed on the floor in shame. 

**Samantha, slowly:** “…How many…women before me…?”

Kasumi gulped as she counted in her head. 

**Kasumi, softly:** “One or two…”

“One or two”, Samantha repeated, clearly not believing her. Kasumi sighed.

**Kasumi, softly:** “Or three. Or…thirty…”

Samantha nearly fainted. 

**Samantha:** “THIRTY?!?! YOU FILTHY…LYING… _SLUT!!!!!_ ”

She crumped up the picture and threw it Kasumi. Her emotions were a vortex of fury and grief. Tears poured down her face as a vein popped out of her forehead.

**Samantha:** “You told…you told me that I was your first! I was the first woman you’ve ever been with! It made me feel… _special!_ It made me lo…”

Her voice trailed off before she could finish and began sobbing. Kasumi looked up, stunned. Was she about to say…?

But Kasumi never got the chance to find out. Samantha marched to the door, grabbed the door handle and glared at Kasumi. 

**Samantha:** “WE’RE FINISHED!!!!”

She marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her so hard a picture fell off the wall. Kasumi was as still as a statue, her face frozen in shock. She and Sam were…finished?

She could hear Samantha march to the front door…and stop. Slowly she heard her footsteps return. Kasumi’s heart filled with hope as the door opened back up. Samantha stood in the doorway, still glaring at her and her face wet with tears. 

**Samantha:** “…Forgot my clothes…”

Indeed, Samantha was still completely naked. She was so lost in the moment that she nearly marched out without her clothes, wallet or anything. Kasumi did not move while she gathered up her belongings and marched back out. As she left the bedroom Kasumi finally snapped to her senses. 

**Kasumi:** “Sam, wait!”

She tried to give chase but stumbled over her own two feet. She fell flat on her face as the door slammed shut again. She lifted her head up and cried out again for her love.

**Kasumi:** “Samantha!”

But Samantha did not return again. She didn’t care if she had to dress in the hallway, she was not about to spend another moment in Kasumi’s apartment. As she heard the front door slam, Kasumi began to weep. Kasumi really enjoyed her time with Samantha…but only know she began to realize how deep her feelings were. She began to think…that she was in love. But her love…was now gone.

**Kasumi, tearfully:** “Samantha…”

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. Lesbian Affairs - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Lesbian Affairs – Part 4 **

Soft music drifted through the air, barely audible over the laughing and chattering of the occupants of this Citadel bar. Even less audible were the soft, angry sobs of Samantha Traynor as she drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She finished her latest beer and slammed the bottle on the bar.

**Samantha:** “Another!’

The bartender quietly took her empty bottle and replaced it. She took a big drink and slowly lowered the bottle as she began sobbing again.

She couldn’t believe Kasumi! She _lied_ to her! 

Samantha came to terms with her sexuality years ago. She had been with many women but never one she considered _the_ one. But Kasumi…

She took another drink. When Kasumi told her that she was the first woman she had ever been with, she didn’t know why but it made her feel…happy. It made her feel special. She knew about Kasumi’s obsession with Keiji. She knew how Kasumi seemed to spend her days alone, staring into that greybox. But when Kasumi approached her, when she opened up to her and they began dating, it made Samantha feel like she was doing something great. She was helping Kasumi move on. In time this feeling began to grow into something Samantha was beginning to suspect was love.

But that was gone. Samantha realized she was just the latest in a long line of whores to fuck that bitch. She bitterly began wondering how long their relationship would have lasted if she hadn’t broken it off. What was Kasumi going to do? Tumble around in the sack a few more times? Hang her upside down from the ceiling and whip her a dozen times? And then what? Kasumi would likely stop returning her calls. They’d meet in passing and Kasumi would insist she was late for some meeting and rush off. And finally Kasumi would talk about needing some space…

Samantha’s grip on her beer bottle tightened. Tears poured down her face as she glared angrily at the bar. 

**Samantha, thinking:** “Kasumi you bitch! You bloody whore! I’ll get you for this! I’ll…I’ll…”

**???:** “Samantha? Samantha Traynor?”

Samantha was so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed someone approach. She jumped and spun around to see who had spoken to her. To her surprise, it was Ashley Williams!

**Samantha:** “Lieu…Lieutenant-Commander Williams?”

**Ashley:** “Please, it’s just Ashley.”

Looking surprisingly somber, Ashley joined Samantha on the stool next to her. She ordered a drink and slowly began sipping it. She looked at Samantha, noticing how wet her cheeks were, and grinned softly.

**Ashley:** “You look like shit.”

Samantha actually gave a small laugh as she wiped away her tears. She smiled at Ashley, surprisingly pleased to have the company. 

**Samantha:** “What about you? You look pretty crappy right now too.”

Ashley’s somber expression returned as she took another sip of her beer. 

**Ashley:** “…I just broke up with Vega. It wasn’t working out…”

Samantha gave her a consoling pat on the back. They were in the same boat, the two of them. 

**Ashley:** “What about you? What are you trying to forget?”

She held up her beer bottle and grinned. Samantha did the same and they both took a drink. After that, Samantha began talking. She planned to give some very brief explanation just as Ashley just did. She didn’t even plan to mention Kasumi. Samantha wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to hear that name again. But as soon as she opened her mouth…everything came spilling out. She spared Ashley no details. She told her how she and Kasumi first became intimate. She told her about the dates they had been on. She even told her how she and Kasumi were experimenting in bondage. And finally, she told Ashley about the picture she found hidden in Kasumi’s apartment. 

Ashley was stunned at how…open…Samantha was being right now. But she quietly listened. She got a little uncomfortable as Samantha gave some rather graphic descriptions of sex with Kasumi. And unbeknownst to them, two male patrons sitting nearby and the bartender were all listening intently, noticeable bulges growing in their pants. 

When Samantha finished they both sat quietly for a long time. Ashley really didn’t know what to say. Her breakup with James was nothing in comparison. James was a good friend and pretty good in bed but for a while she questioned whether he was long-term boyfriend material. Ultimately the answer was no, he wasn’t. But their breakup was quiet and peaceful and much less…dramatic. Ashley still had trouble believing how all that went down. But frankly she was more shocked by the pairing of Kasumi and Samantha! They seemed like…an odd pair. 

Ashley tried to think of some consoling words for Samantha. She had trouble finding some because…well…

She wasn’t a lesbian. She knew how to console a girlfriend after breaking up with a guy. She’d call him names and say all men are useless. But if that friend was dating a woman…?

Before she could think of anything Samantha slammed her beer bottle onto the bar. She looked positively steaming. 

**Samantha:** “I’m gonna get that bitch!”

She squeezed the bottle so tightly that Ashley was afraid it would break in her hand. 

**Samantha:** “I’m going to find a way to get back at that bitch Kasumi! I just need to find something…something that will make her very angry…or very jealous!” 

She looked around furiously as though expecting the answer to be somewhere in the bar. And then…her gaze settled on Ashley. Ashley wasn’t sure if she liked the look she was giving her. She _really_ didn’t like it when a sly grin spread across her face as her eyes widened with an idea. 

**Samantha:** “I’ve got it!” 

She pointed at Ashley.

**Samantha:** “Ash! You and I are going to _FUCK!!!!_ ”

Ashley’s jaw dropped as she process Samantha’s statement.

**Ashley:** “We’re going to…WHAT?!?”

**Samantha:** “You heard me! You’re coming back to my place right now and I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight!”

Ashley was completely taken aback. How was this a revenge plan?! She voiced this question and got a confident response from Samantha.

**Samantha:** “Just look at you! You’re fucking HOT!!! Any lesbian with an ounce of sex drive will want to fuck you! Your figure, your tits, your arse, everything about you just screams FUCK ME!!! I’ve masturbated to a couple of fantasies about you! And I’m certain Kasumi has to! What better way to get back at that horny bitch than to fuck the one woman she could never fuck herself?!”

Ashley was still a little hung up on the disturbing mental image of Samantha masturbating to fantasies of her but when she snapped to her senses she grew angry. 

**Ashley, angrily:** “Why don’t you fuck _yourself?!_ I’m not letting you touch me you horny idiot!”

Samantha did not appear angry at all. In fact, she smirked and scoffed at her. 

**Samantha:** “What’s the matter, Williams? You scared?”

**Ashley:** “I’m WHAT?!?”

**Samantha:** “Scared! You’re scared of feeling a _real_ woman’s touch on your body! You’re scared that once you’ve gotten a taste of delicious lesbian pussy that you’ll never be able to fuck a man again! Because once you get a taste of this…you never go back!”

Samantha stood up and struck a sexy pose, running her hands down her sides seductively. Ashley stood up and slammed her beer bottle on the bar. 

**Ashley:** “Fuck you, bitch!”

Ashley seethed with rage as she glared at Samantha, still smug gazing back at her seductively. She squeezed her beer bottle so tightly that it actually did begin to crack. But before it shattered completely she loosened her grip and grinned. 

**Ashley:** “You know what? You’re on, bitch! I’ll show you how wrong you are! I’ll fuck you all night long and won’t cum once! Then I’ll go out and fuck the first guy I meet and orgasm a hundred times! I’ll suck his cock and won’t give you a single thought, whore!”

Samantha smiled triumphantly and grabbed Ashley’s hand. She led her out of the bar…with everyone watching. 

They were so engrossed in their argument that they didn’t realize that they were getting louder and louder. Soon they drowned out everyone else in the bar and even the music. All eyes turned to them and everyone listened to their very erotic conversation. Every cock in the bar grew hard and several pussies became wet as these two sexy women argued about fucking each other. 

After they left there was a long, awkward silence…broken by a round of resounding laughter. The laughter was short-lived as everyone grabbed the first willing partner they could find and retreated to the nearest car, bathroom stall or, if they could wait that long, their apartment. 

A lot of people had sex that night…

At Samantha’s apartment Ashley calmly and confidently stood to the side while Samantha made the preparations. She ran all over the bedroom, steadily stripping while gathering together an assortment of sex toys. Before long a big pile of dildos, vibrators, beads and rope covered the bed. Truthfully the sight of it all made Ashley’s confidence waver a bit. But she regained herself. 

She was going to prove this bitch wrong! She didn’t care how nicely shaped Samantha’s ass was…or how perky her tits were…how hot they looked as they bounced as she ran around the room…or…

Ashley quickly shook her head. What was she thinking?! This was not the train of thought she should be following. Samantha finished gathering all her toys and declared it was Ashley’s turn to show her what _she_ had! 

Ashley grinned and began to strip. There was nothing, _nothing_ Samantha could do to her to make her climax tonight…

**_Six minutes later…_ **

**Ashley:** “OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!!”

Ashley screamed as she came for the fourth time that evening. Samantha smiled victoriously as she pounded her ass with a strap-on. She held up Ashley’s leg and both of them leaned against a wall for support as she hammered away like a piston at Ashley’s asshole. Ashley gasped and panted heavily as she tried to keep up with the overwhelming pleasure that flooded her body. Unable to get enough she groped her own tit and twisted her nipple and began to scream louder and louder.

**Ashley:** “FUCK ME! FUCK MY NAUGHTY ASS! POUND MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!”

Samantha was more than happy to oblige! 

She let go of Ashley’s leg and forced her against the wall. Ashley leaned against the wall and stuck her ass out, listening happily to the sound of Samantha’s flesh slapping against her ass. Samantha squeezed her firm ass. She raised her hand and spanked Ashley hard. She yelped but her smile widened. She smiled again as Samantha continued to spank her. 

This was the best sex she had ever had in her LIFE!!! She couldn’t believe it! She had been fucked in the ass before but it never felt like THIS! But why? Was it because they were using a strap-on? Was it the spanking? Or was it because…she was fucking another woman? Ashley didn’t know. Her mind was in so much chaos that she could barely think. The only thing running through her mind was her impending fifth orgasm!

**Ashley:** “I’m CUMMIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!”

Ashley came again. She panted, very content, as Samantha withdrew her dildo. Ashley spun around and pressed her back against the wall. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, smiling widely as she struggled to catch her breath. 

**Ashley, thinking:** “More…I need more!”

She couldn’t believe what she was thinking. She actually wanted to be fucked _more_ by this bitch! But she couldn’t help it! She needed more sex NOW!

As though she could read her mind, Samantha went down on Ashley. She dropped to her knees and licked up all the cum running down Ashley’s legs. She licked her way up her thighs to her soaking wet pussy. Ashley yelped as she felt a woman’s tongue inside her pussy for the first time. It felt wonderful…but she wanted more!

**Ashley:** “Fuck me again! Please fuck me again!”

Samantha obliged. She stood up and spun Ashley around, slamming her against the opposite wall and fucked her pussy. Samantha held Ashley up by her legs as Ashley wrapped her arms around her. They stuck out their tongues and gave each other some serious tongue. 

Both of them were in absolute heaven! Samantha had to admit, Ashley was a damn good fuck! She fucked this “straight” bitch good and hard until she came her sixth time that night. Afterwards she dropped her. Ashley dropped on her ass with the biggest smile on her face Samantha had ever seen. Samantha stood over her, her hands on her hips and her strap-on’s dildo dripping wet with Ashley’s juices. She smiled victoriously at the fallen Lieutenant-Commander. 

**Samantha:** “So… _how_ many orgasms did you say you were going to have tonight? None?”

She laughed. Ashley, with her stupid smile still on her face, didn’t respond. Samantha closed her eyes and tilted her head up proudly.

**Samantha:** “I think I’ve proven my point tonight. In fact…I might be convinced to _continue_ making it, if you’re so inclined. Beg for it and I just might—“

Her eyes snapped open when she suddenly felt Ashley grab her waist. She looked down and saw Ashley looking up at her, eyes wide and sparkling and a manic smile on her face. 

**Ashley:** “Fuck me! I’ll do whatever you want! Fuck me all night long! Make me your whore! Make me your bitch!”

Samantha was stunned. Was she…serious? Time to put it to the test!

**Samantha:** “Lick my dildo clean!”

She grinned. She expected Ashley to hesitate. She expected her to look up at her and maybe think about this before deciding whether or not to obey. But no. Ashley squealed like a little schoolgirl and squeezed Samantha’s ass. She happily opened her mouth and swallowed the entire dildo. Samantha watched in shock and awe as Ashley’s eyes fluttered as she tasted her own cum.

A growing sense of happiness and lust welled up inside her. It was true! Ashley had succumbed to her lust so much that she was at her beck and call! She would do anything she wanted! 

Anything! 

Anything…

Did that include…?

Samantha grabbed Ashley’s head and forced the dildo out. She grabbed her hair and forced her to crawl behind her as they made their way to the bed. Samantha picked up some rope and several dildos. She looked at them, her body trembling in excitement as she pondered all the things she wanted to do. She turned to Ashley and held up her toys. Ashley gazed up at her, still on all fours and panting like a bitch in heat. 

**Samantha:** “Tonight…you will call me… _Queen_ Samantha…”

Ashley nodded furiously, her tongue hanging out like a dog.

**Ashley:** “Yes! Yes, my Queen! Fuck me! I am your bitch! FUCK MEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Samantha’s departure left Kasumi a sobbing mess. For hours she lay in bed, alone, weeping into her pillow. It was the pillow Samantha slept on last night. It still smelled like her. Each breath filled Kasumi’s nostrils with her wonderful scent and brought more tears to her eyes. So distraught was Kasumi that she couldn’t even bring herself to masturbate right now. She was still very horny…but just couldn’t find the will to pleasure herself. 

In time she realized she needed a friend. A shoulder to cry on could would be worlds better than a pillow smelling like your former lover. With great reluctance Kasumi crawled out of bed and got dressed. She got in her car and programmed it to take her to the apartment of her dear friend Miranda. 

Kasumi and Miranda’s friendship had grown considerably since…that day. Miranda was always good and finding ways of cheering her up. She really needed that now. 

Kasumi knocked on the door and it slowly opened. Miranda was pleased to see her but was shocked that she was in tears. She invited her friend inside to hear her story and guided her to the living room. Upon entering Kasumi discovered Shepard sitting on the couch, drinking some wine. When she saw Kasumi in her current state Shepard also rushed to her friend’s side. They guided her to the couch and sat her down. They poured her a glass of wine and after a few sips she spilled the beans. 

Kasumi left nothing out. She gave them every detail. Every…sordid…detail. 

Miranda and Shepard sat on either side of Kasumi as she told her story. The heartbroken thief was so engrossed in her tale that she didn’t notice her two friends shuffling around where they sat. Not because they were uncomfortable. The two women were getting _incredibly_ horny. 

When Kasumi finally finished she broke down crying again. It was such a sad tale…

Shepard hugged her and Miranda gently patted her on the shoulder. Miranda smiled softly. At a time like this, there was only one way to cheer up a depressed friend…

Miranda smiled and moaned. She leaned against the sofa as she sat on Kasumi’s face. She panted harder as Kasumi’s skillful tongue licked her long and deep, savoring every second of it. A few tears still rolled down Kasumi’s cheeks but her sadness was steadily fading. She was tasting delicious Miranda pussy again! And to make things even better, Shepard’s tongue was licking her own pussy! Shepard was bent over, ass in the air and giving Kasumi’s pussy several long, slow licks. She fingered herself as she went down on her friend, determined not to be the only untouched pussy here! 

Kasumi really had to hand it to them! They really knew how to help a girl forget her troubles! At least for a short while. 

Shepard buried her face deep in Kasumi’s pussy. She loved Kasumi’s taste! She stuck her tongue deep inside her and swirled it around, moaning happily over her taste while sticking her fingers deeper inside herself. Her skillful tongue made Kasumi even more excited. She squeezed one of her tits and licked Miranda even harder. Miranda closed her eyes and panted happily. 

**Miranda:** “Yes…right there! Lick me right there! Oh YES!!”

Miranda panted harder and harder until she came. Her cum sprayed all over Kasumi’s face. The feel and smell of her warm cum caused Kasumi to climax as well. Shepard sucked up all her cum and came herself. 

Miranda climbed off Kasumi’s face and Kasumi sat up. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Miranda’s cum steadily drip down her face. She opened her eyes when she felt Shepard’s hands on her face. Shepard smiled and pulled her closer and licked some of the cum off her. Then they kissed. The sweet taste of Miranda and Kasumi’s juices flowed back and forth between their mouths. Kasumi pushed Shepard back and kissed her more, rubbing her tits against hers as they embraced. 

Miranda smiled at the two of them and thought of a way to join in. Kasumi and Shepard yelled out in surprise and laughed as they felt Miranda press two vibrators against their pussies. She stuck a vibrating dildo in her own pussy so they could all enjoy the sensation. Shepard and Kasumi went back to kissing while Miranda turned up the intensity. All three women moaned and yelled until they climaxed in unison. 

Afterwards all three women sat side by side on the couch. A porn vid played on the TV while the three women pleasured themselves with the vibrators. All of them were smiling but Kasumi’s expression was still a bit somber. This did not go unnoticed. Shepard put her arm around her and held her close.

**Shepard:** “Don’t feel so bad, Kasumi…”

Kasumi rested her head on Shepard’s shoulder, her smile gone. She sighed. 

**Kasumi:** “…I can’t help it. I miss her. I miss her so much…”

Miranda looked upon her friend with pity. 

**Miranda:** “…Did you love her?”

There was a long silence until Kasumi shrugged. 

**Kasumi:** “I don’t know. Maybe…”

Another silence followed. Kasumi’s eyes were fixed on the TV screen. She did not want to see anything else. Shepard and Miranda glanced at each other and nodded. They knew what to do.

**Shepard:** “I guess there’s only one thing to do. Kasumi, we’re going to get you and Sam back together!”

Kasumi scoffed at this and didn’t lift her head. 

**Kasumi:** “Yeah right. How pray tell do you plan to do that?”

Shepard opened her mouth to answer and closed it again. She realized she didn’t have a plan. But Miranda did!

**Miranda:** “The problem is that Samantha has leverage right now. She holds the moral high ground because she caught you in a lie. Take that away and she may cool off and talk to you. Reconciliation may be possible then.”

Kasumi lifted her head off Shepard’s shoulder and gave Miranda a quizzical look. 

**Kasumi:** “She’s got a picture of the two of us walking naked through a market, right after we fucked for the first time and right _before_ we fucked the second through sixth time. I told Samantha I’ve never fucked women before her and that picture blew that lie out of the water. Her moral high ground can’t get much higher right now and I don’t see how I can bring her down.”

Surprisingly, Miranda grinned deviously.

**Miranda:** “I actually have just the thing…”

She got up and disappeared into the bedroom. She returned a few minutes later with a picture in her hands. Shepard and Kasumi couldn’t see what it was as she walked in and when she sat down she held it face down against her stomach. Her grin was now downright evil.

**Miranda:** “This picture belongs to my new roommate.”

**Shepard:** “You mean ‘girlfriend’.”

Kasumi looked wide-eyed at Shepard in shock at the news Miranda now had a girlfriend. Miranda glared angrily at Shepard. 

**Miranda:** “She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my _roommate_.”

Shepard grinned. 

**Shepard:** “A roommate you have sex with.”

Miranda rolled her eyes.

**Miranda:** “How often do you and I fuck?! Does that make us girlfriends?”

**Shepard:** “No…but you and I don’t cuddle in the park. You and I don’t go on romantic dates at fancy restaurants together.”

Miranda was steaming.

**Miranda:** “We went to dinner… _one time_. It was a desperate attempt to give her a little class. But it failed.”

Shepard leaned in and whispered in Kasumi’s ear but was still loud enough for Miranda to hear.

**Shepard, whispering:** “It only failed because two bottles of wine later they were thrown out for having sex in the bathrooms.”

Kasumi snorted as she held back a laugh. Miranda had had enough.

**Miranda:** “ANYWAY! It turns out my _roommate_ had an…encounter…with Samantha before. Meet with Samantha and show her this picture. Let’s see how high and mighty she is after seeing THIS!”

She gave Kasumi the picture. Kasumi and Shepard both looked at it, their eyes widening after a moment when they realized what they were looking at. Shepard broke down in hysterical laughter while Kasumi’s jaw dropped. 

**Kasumi:** “That’s…That’s Samantha! And she’s with…holy crap! _That’s_ your girl…I mean, roommate?!”

**Miranda:** “Yes it is…”

Miranda blushed slightly while Shepard kept laughing. Kasumi smiled. _This_ will teach Samantha a thing or two! But her smile disappeared when she realized she might not get the chance to use it. Now way Samantha would meet with her right now. When she voiced this concern Shepard stopped laughing and patted her on the shoulder. 

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry. I’ll call her up and ask if she’ll meet me. When she shows up she’ll find you waiting instead. That will give her an opening.”

Kasumi kissed her on the cheek.

**Kasumi:** “Thank you, Shepard. You’re a true friend!”

Shepard kissed her back on the lips. 

**Shepard:** “No problem. Say, by any chance, could you do me a favor?”

**Kasumi:** “Anything, Shepard!”

**Shepard:** “If it works out with you and Samantha I could use a little help with something. I’m here tonight because Liara and I had a fight. She’s in the wrong on this one and knows it so she stormed off in a huff. She does this every time we have a fight and loses. Eventually she’ll come back and apologize and offer to do something to make it up to me. Usually we end up having sex but this time I want to do something special…”

**_The next day…_ **

Samantha received an unexpected call from Commander Shepard asking her to meet at her apartment right away. Surprised to hear from her old Commander and fearful that something was wrong, she left immediately. When she entered the apartment the door slammed shut and locked behind her. At first she panicked, fearing she had fallen into some kind of trap. When she entered the living room she realized she _did_ fall into a trap. But not the kind she thought…

Samantha crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she glared angrily at Kasumi, sitting in a living room chair looking infuriatingly chipper and smug. 

**Samantha:** “Shepard…is dead.”

**Kasumi:** “Now don’t get angry at Shep. She was just doing me a favor. Would you have come if I called you?”

Samantha answered by giving her the finger. Kasumi rolled her eyes and stood up. She hung her head and her expression became very somber. 

**Kasumi:** “Sam…I’m sorry…”

Samantha said nothing. If looks could kill…

**Kasumi:** “Sam…it’s true. I _had_ been with other women before you. I shouldn’t have lied to you. But those times before…they were nothing. They were quickies. One night stands. Brief passions. I enjoyed them while they lasted…but they never lasted long. But when I met you…when I started dating you…I felt something. Something I never thought I’d feel again. Sam…Samantha…I don’t want things to end like this. Will you please forgive me? Could we maybe…start over…?”

Kasumi eyed Samantha hopefully. But all she got in return was a cold glare. Slowly Samantha shook her head. 

**Samantha:** “…I wish I could believe you, Kasumi. But I just can’t trust someone who would lie to me like that.”

Kasumi threw up her hands in frustration. She couldn’t believe how stubborn Samantha was being!

**Kasumi:** “Oh come on, Sam! Get off your high horse! I lied to you, yes. But ultimately it’s not hurting anyone! We can move past it! Besides, _you_ lied to me too!”

Samantha was taken aback by her accusation.

**Samantha:** “How dare you!! I’ve _never_ lied to you!”

**Kasumi:** “Oh really?”

Kasumi grinned deviously as she pulled Miranda’s photo out of her pocket and looked at it. She glanced up at Samantha, her grin widening. 

**Kasumi:** “…You told me you never tried _bondage_ before…”

Samantha’s chest tightened. She felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead. She took a deep breath to try and maintain her composure.

**Samantha:** “I-I haven’t! What are you insinuating?” 

Kasumi’s grin was no downright evil. 

**Kasumi:** “I’m insinuating…THIS!!!”

She held out the picture for Samantha to see. The color drained from her face as soon as she saw it. 

**Samantha:** “…Bloody hell…”

**_Months earlier…_ **

Samantha’s hand trembled as she tightly clutched a piece of paper bearing an address. Slowly she walked down the hall of a seedy apartment complex both scared…and excited. 

She stopped outside one door, apartment 69F. The gulped as she stared at the number. This was her destination. 

**Samantha, thinking:** “Maybe this isn’t a good idea…”

Samantha got this address from a website. A dating website…sort of. It was a site dedicated to helping people hook up for one-night stands. Just looking for a quick fuck some evening with no strings attached? This website was supposedly the place to go. It had been months since Samantha had sex and was striking out constantly at every bar she went to. She was horny as hell and needed a fuck. _Fast!_

The website matched Samantha with someone not far from her. It didn’t give a name or a picture. She was to go to this apartment and knock on the door. Her partner for the evening would be inside. 

She always avoided this part of town. The last time she visited she nearly got mugged. If a C-Sec shuttle hadn’t zoomed by she suspected she’d have gone home without her wallet. But her sex drive was overriding her good sense. Even now her brain was telling her to run the hell away…but her pussy was screaming “KNOCK ON THE DOOR!!!”

Slowly she reached up and knocked. She knocked once…twice…and on the third knock the door popped open. She pushed it open a bit more and stuck her head inside. The living room of this apartment was pretty messy. Beer bottles were scattered all over a table in front of the TV which sat on a pile of empty pizza boxes. It disgusted Samantha…but not enough to leave. 

**Samantha:** “Hello?”

She waited for someone to respond. When none came she called out again, a little louder. Eventually she heard a woman’s voice faintly ring out from beyond a door on the far side of the room. 

**???:** “…In the bedroom…”

Samantha slid inside and closed the door behind her. She maneuvered to the bedroom, avoiding stepping on the dirty clothes scattered all over and something that twitched as she got close. She practically jumped to the bedroom door and rushed inside. She slammed the door behind her and pressed against it, breathing a sigh of relieve at successfully navigating that pigsty. She looked around for the source of the mysterious voice…and slid to the floor in shock. 

**Jack:** “About time you got here, bitch! I’ve been waiting for…wait a minute…”

None other than the infamous Jack was on the bed. She was completely naked, her colorful collection of tattoos on full display. She leaned forward with her ass in the air, sex toys scattered all around her. She initially held up a pair of handcuffs as Samantha entered, indicating that she was ready and waiting to get kinky tonight!

But when Jack got a good look at her fuck buddy she lowered the handcuffs and looked at her quizzically. 

**Jack:** “I know you…”

Samantha was speechless. Her jaw hung open in a mixture of awe and terror. She had heard all the stories about Jack and her homicidal rampages. She met Jack at Shepard’s party but never worked up enough courage to say anything directly to her. And now here she was, in a bedroom with the most powerful and feared human biotic in the galaxy…and she was supposed to fuck her?!

After a long pause, Jack’s eyes widened with recognition.

**Jack:** “Now I remember! You’re that Communication Specialist that worked for Shepard, right?”

Slowly Samantha nodded, still unable to speak. Jack laughed. 

**Jack:** “What are the odds, huh? That you and me would meet like this? I hope you’re ready, bitch! Momma needs a good fuck tonight!”

Samantha snapped to her senses as Jack reared up. She scrambled to her feet and wrestled with the doorknob to escape. But just as she got the door open a bright blue light filled the room. The light enveloped Samantha and made her body tingle all over.

**Samantha:** “What the?!”

Jack lifted Samantha into the air with her biotics. She pulled her away from the door and made her hover in the middle of the room, facing the bed. Samantha was terrified as she dangled there helplessly while Jack eyed her like a predator watching its prey. 

**Samantha:** “Let me down! I’m begging you! Ah!”

Samantha suddenly felt a strange sensation. Between her legs she felt…something…rubbing against her pussy. Jack grinned as she twitched one of her fingers. She had mastered her biotics to such a degree that she could pleasure a woman without ever touching them! Using her biotics she rubbed Samantha’s pussy through her uniform. Samantha wanted to put her hands between her legs to get her to stop but Jack held them up. She couldn’t move! And the longer she dangled there…Samantha wasn’t so sure she wanted to!

After the initial shock wore off a smile crept onto Samantha’s face. Her eyes glazed over as her entire body tingled and Jack gently massaged her pussy. It felt like a giant invisible vibrator was pressing against her! And the intensity was getting stronger! She struggled some more as the intensity grew stronger. She was cumming! No one was touching her but she was cumming! 

But just before she came Jack stopped and released her. Samantha fell to the floor and gasped, panting heavily after what transpired. She looked up at Jack. What she’d stop for?! Samantha didn’t say anything but she didn’t need to. Jack grinned. 

**Jack:** “…Still want to leave?”

Samantha furiously shook her head. 

**Jack:** “Then strip, bitch! You’re in for a WILD ride tonight!” 

**_An hour later…_ **

**Jack:** “YEEEEEEE-HAH!!! RIDE ‘EM, COWGIRL!!!!!”

Jack slapped Samantha on the ass as she rode the horny girl around the room like a horse. Samantha was on all fours, a horse bit in her mouth and doing her best to gallop or even just crawl with Jack’s weight on her back. When she said “wild ride” she certainly didn’t expect _this!_

Jack wore a cowboy hat as she rode Samantha. She took it off and held it up from time to time as she yelled and screamed. To get Samantha to go faster she would either spank her or use her biotics to drive the vibrating dildos in her ass and pussy deeper inside her.

Jack clenched her fist. Her biotics drove the dildos so deep inside Samantha that they almost disappeared. They went so deep that Samantha’s eyes crossed. She could feel them touching each other inside of her! Some drool dribbled out of her mouth around the bit and she launched into a full gallop! The pleasure was intense! And Jack made it even more intense the faster she went! As though Jack suddenly weighed nothing at all, Samantha galloped around the room as fast as her hands and knees could carry her, unleashing a burst of speed when Jack spanked her too. 

**Jack:** “That’s a good horsey! Giddy up!” 

She spanked Samantha one more time and jumped off her. For a moment Samantha thought that it was over, that she could stop galloping. But she could still feel the dildos in her holes. Jack clenched her fist and the dildos began moving in and out fast. Samantha yelped and picked up speed. Like a wild horse she bucked and galloped all around the room, much faster now that Jack wasn’t weighing her down. Jack laughed as she watched her. Samantha barely noticed her. She needed to run! She needed to gallop! The faster she went, the faster the dildos went! She need to go as FAST as she possibly could! 

She finished a lap around the room and started another. As she circled around the far side she glimpsed Jack out of the corner of her eye. She did a double-take when she saw…rope. Jack had pulled some rope out of somewhere and formed a lasso. She was circling it overhead and preparing to throw. Samantha came to a screeching halt but this only made her an easier target for her. She reared up just as Jack threw it and the lasso ended up wrapped around her upper body. The rope tightened and pinned her arms to her sides. She squealed when she felt the rough rope squeezing her tits and rubbing against her nipples. 

What happened next was a blur. Jack closed the distance in a flash and the next thing Samantha knew she was on her belly with her arms and legs hogtied behind her. She heard Jack laugh. She twisted her head to try and see where Jack was and what she was doing now. She saw the remaining length of the rope flying overhead, glowing blue from Jack’s biotics. It slithered through the air and up to the ceiling, through a hook Samantha had not noticed stuck in the ceiling. The rope came down into Jack’s hands and she pulled, lifting Samantha into the air. 

Samantha yelled as best she could with the horse bit still in her mouth and swayed as Jack lifted her up. She didn’t know what was happening but she wasn’t sure she liked it! Jack got her about waist height and tied off the rope. Samantha dangled helplessly in the middle of the room, suspended by ropes tied to her arms, legs and around her stomach and chest. She looked at Jack fearfully, dreading what she would do next. Jack laughed at her expression and smiled. 

**Jack:** “You were a good horsey! I’m gonna reward you…” 

She walked to the bed. Samantha watched as she picked up a strap-on off the bed. She took the dildo and stuck it in her pussy. Jack moaned softly as she spent the next minute fucking herself with it. When she was done she removed it and donned it. She returned to Samantha and rotated her so she was facing her. At the height she was dangling Samantha was at the same level as the strap-on’s dildo. In fact, she was staring straight at it, the scent of Jack’s juices slowly wafting to her nose. Was Jack going to fuck her with it?!

But of course!

Jack removed the horse bit. Samantha took a deep breath before trying to convince Jack to stop. But before she could get out a word Jack shoved the whole dildo into her throat. She gagged at first but controlled herself. Jack held her head as she throat-fucked her. Samantha’s nose bounced against her groin while Jack’s juices that coated the dildo flowed down her throat. Her mouth watered and she found herself using her tongue to try and lick up every drop she could find. Her moaning quickly went from fearful or pained moaning to pleasurable. This wasn’t half bad! 

Jack smiled when she noticed that Samantha was enjoying this now. 

**Jack, thinking:** “Let’s see if I can spice things up…”

Her body glowed blue. Samantha’s eyes widened and she yelled out again as the two dildos, still in her holes, came back to life, vibrating at maximum intensity and fucking her at incredible speed. She began squirming against her bonds. This felt…this felt…

FUCKING GREAT!!!!

She was completely at Jack’s mercy, dangling helplessly from the ceiling, all her holes being used by this woman, and she just couldn’t get enough! Her eyes crossed and she clenched her fist, desperately trying to control the tidal wave of ecstasy flooding her mind. She couldn’t take it anymore! She was cumming! 

Samantha screamed as she climaxed. She came so hard the dildo in her pussy shot out like a bullet, her cum spraying all over the floor. After this intense orgasm her eyes fluttered shut and she passed out. 

Jack withdrew her strap-on and let Samantha’s head dangle. She watched her with a smile as the unconscious Samantha slowly rotated, a soft smile on the dangling girl’s face. She ran her hand along Samantha’s back until she reached her ass. She pulled the other dildo out of her ass and tossed it aside. Samantha was proving to be a damn good fuck! 

…But Jack wasn’t satisfied yet. 

Samantha didn’t know how long she was unconscious. All she knew when she awoke was that she couldn’t see. She felt a cloth gag in her mouth but she wasn’t blindfolded. She quickly realized it was Jack’s foot! She was standing on Samantha’s face. And she was fucking her HARD!!!

She was in an entirely new position than the one she was in before. Her hands were tied behind her back still but her upper back was pressed against the ground. Rope was tied around her ankles and tied to opposite sides of the room. The rope held her upside down…while Jack fucked her hard with a double-ended dildo. Samantha felt Jack’s foot on her face. She couldn’t see it, and Samantha was later grateful she couldn’t, but Jack had a gun pointed at Samantha’s head. The gun wasn’t loaded. Jack was in the mood for some roleplay. And in this scenario Jack was a kidnapper and Samantha her hostage. 

**Jack:** “OH YEAH!!!”

With her free hand Jack held onto one of Samantha’s legs. Like a piston she thrust her hips up and down and hammered Samantha’s bound pussy relentlessly. She thrust down and rubbed their pussies together, wrenching the dildo as deep inside both of them as she could get.

**Jack:** “You’re mine, bitch! Until they pay the money you are MINE! Scream for me, bitch!” 

Samantha heard Jack’s command. She heard it…and had to obey. 

She did her best to scream for her. Her entire body trembled with fear and excitement. She was being used like a sex toy! Jack was treating her like a _thing!_ And Samantha was LOVING IT!!! 

She wanted more! So much MORE!!!

She screamed, moaned and yelled, trying to encourage Jack to fuck her more and rougher. Jack did so…after a long pause. She stopped moving her hips. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, moaning happily as she rubbed her pussy against Samantha’s again…and the camera she set up took their picture. 

Jack never forgot anyone she fucked. Tonight was so good she wanted something to remember it by. After the camera clicked and took her picture she picked up the pace. She already made Samantha cum this evening. Now it was _her_ turn! 

**Jack:** “I’m cumming! CUMMING!!” 

**_10 Minutes Later…_ **

Outside Jack’s apartment anyone walking by could hear a lot of noise inside. Some voices…some tumbling…and then the door opened as Jack pushed Samantha out. 

Both of them were still naked. Samantha had her clothes all bundled up in her arms which she clung tightly to her chest. Her expression was like she had seen a ghost. She quickly turned back to Jack, smiling and leaning on the doorway frame. She chuckled at Samantha’s expression and put her hand on the door. 

**Jack:** “Good fuck! Night!”

And with that, she slammed the door. Jack had gotten what she wanted. She fucked Samantha good and hard and felt plenty satisfied that evening. That meant it was time for Samantha to go. Though she was overwhelmed by how fast in all went down. 

Samantha was still in the throes of ecstasy when Jack declared she was done for the evening. Very quickly Jack untied her and helped her up. She tossed Samantha her clothes and steadily pushed her through the apartment, tripping over the beer bottles and empty pizza boxes on the floor until she was out the door. 

And there she was…naked in the hall…clutching her clothes with a dumb expression on her face. She stood there for a long time staring at the door, half expecting it to open and for Jack to declare she wanted more. But when she did not return Samantha realized she had to go…before someone showed up and found her. 

Like a zombie she stumbled down the hall, still clutching her clothes and trying to process what all just happened to her. 

She had…been fucked. 

_Bondage style_.

She never considered trying bondage before. If given the choice she might have passed on it. But before she even knew it she was having her first bondage sex with the last person she ever expected to fuck. 

Samantha’s body shook terribly as she boarded the elevator. She turned and slowly pressed the button to take her to the ground floor. She looked out into the hall as the elevator doors slowly slid shut. Still no sign of Jack. Which was a shame because Samantha wanted…wanted…

Samantha’s expression twisted into a manic smile. 

**Samantha:** “… _Mooooooooore_ …”

**_Back in the Present…_ **

**Kasumi:** “Now the way I understand it, the next night you went back to the website to find Jack again. When she was nowhere to be found, you looked up the nearest S &M club and spent the rest of the night strung up and being whipped by two asari.” 

Kasumi grinned. Samantha was staring at the floor, her face beet red, and wringing her hands. She was clearly humiliated, both by this memory and that she had been caught in a lie of her own. Kasumi was not her first bondage partner as she was led to believe. Just like Samantha wasn’t the first woman Kasumi had been with. 

Kasumi gently placed her hand on Samantha’s shoulder. Samantha looked up. Kasumi’s grin had become a warm smile. 

**Kasumi:** “Samantha…Sam…”

It took Kasumi a moment to find the words. She was trying to stay calm but she could feel her emotions welling up inside her. This was the defining moment of their relationship. It would either end here…or blossom into something more. 

**Kasumi:** “Sam…I lied to you…about the other women I’ve been with. And you lied to me about your bondage experiences. But we can move past all this. We can leave the lies in the past where they belong. I love you, Samantha. I don’t want things to end like this. Can we…start over?”

Samantha’s lower lip trembled when Kasumi said “I love you”. A tear rolled down her cheek. She hung her head again and wiped away the tear. Kasumi waited quietly for her to say something. She had made her move. Now it was Samantha’s turn. 

Samantha removed Kasumi’s hand from her shoulder and took her other one. She squeezed her hands for a moment without looking up. Then she spoke, very softly. Kasumi almost didn’t hear her. 

**Samantha, softly:** “I’ve been…naughty…” 

She lifted her head and looked directly into Kasumi’s eyes. Her eyes were still a little watery from her tears but she was smiling now. 

**Samantha:** “I’ve been naughty…Queen Kasumi. Can you ever forgive your lowly slave…your beloved pet…for her insolence?” 

Kasumi practically beamed at Samantha’s response. She leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Then she grinned evilly.

**Kasumi:** “I think…I _might_ forgive you…but only after you’ve been thoroughly punished!” 

Samantha began crying again, this time with tears of joy. She embraced Kasumi and they kissed. Afterwards Kasumi put her arm around Samantha and lead her to the door. 

**Kasumi:** “Let’s head back to my place. I owe Shepard a favor for her help tonight. As part of your penance, you can help me… _repay_ her…”

**_One Hour Later – Kasumi’s Bondage Room_ **

Kasumi stood naked in her beloved bondage den, her glorious crown resting upon her head. She tapped her foot slowly, not out of impatience but excitement. She held a double-ended dildo in her hands which she also slowly tapped in her palm. She looked on, wide-eyed and excited, as she and Samantha worked to repay Shepard. 

Samantha and Liara sat naked on a table. They sat face to face with their arms tied behind their backs. They both had dildos in their pussies, vibrating at maximum power. Their cum would squirt out of their pussies as they squirmed from the overwhelming sensation. But that wasn’t all! Kasumi took a smaller double-ended dildo and stuck an end in each other their mouths. She tied them together with a small chain connected to collars around their necks. 

Both women were wide-eyed and panting uncontrollably as they mouth-fucked each other. They swallowed their respective ends of the dildo until they were practically kissing. They then pulled back as far as the chain would allow and started all over again. Behind them Kasumi had set up cameras. These women were being punished and she wanted to make sure they remembered this punishment…

Kasumi laughed and pointed the dildo she was holding at Samantha. 

**Kasumi:** “Sam! You’ve been naughty! You hurt your Mistress badly! This will teach you to lie to your Mistress!”

Samantha gagged and moaned in response. She could form words with the dildo in her throat. If she could speak she would say…

**Samantha, thinking:** “Forgive me, Mistress! I’m a naughty liar! I deserve my punishment, Mistress!”

Kasumi grinned and turned to Liara. 

**Kasumi:** “And YOU! You should know better than to walk out on your bondmate! You hurt poor Shepard’s feelings! You must be PUNISHED!!”

Liara nodded furiously. 

**Liara, thinking:** “I’ve been bad! Very bad! I must never walk out on Shepard again! Please punish me, Mistress Kasumi!”

Kasumi knew what they were both thinking and it pleased her. She leaned against a wall and turned away from the two of them. 

**Kasumi:** “So what do you think? Beautiful sight, aren’t they…Shepard?”

Samantha and Liara turned their gaze as best they could beyond Kasumi. Past her and another row of cameras stood Shepard, naked and masturbating while she recorded her own footage. Her smile was manic as she gazed through the lens of her camera and rubbed her pussy fast and hard. 

**Shepard:** “Fuck YES!!! Punish those dirty sluts! Make them pay for their insolence!” 

Kasumi laughed at her enthusiasm. She tossed the dildo aside and picked up her horsewhip. She did not want to disappoint Shepard so it was time for a good show!

She raised the whip and struck Samantha’s back. She squealed from the pain but more cum squirted out of her and her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Next she whipped Liara on the ass. The asari squealed too and squirmed harder, causing the dildo in her pussy to move around and touch fresh spots inside her. Kasumi whipped them both again and again. Their arms, backs and sides were quickly covered in whip marks…all while the puddles between their legs grew into small lakes. 

Kasumi licked the whip and gave them both one long double-strike. They squealed again and climaxed. Pleased with their reaction, Kasumi unhooked the chain from their collars and allowed them to separate. They fell on their backs, completely exhausted from their repeated orgasms. They breathed and panted with soft smiles on their faces. Their treatment was brutal and humiliating…and they loved it all! 

Kasumi struck the table to get their attentions. They bolted upright and turned to face their Mistress. She glared angrily at them both. 

**Kasumi:** “You two don’t get to rest yet! You need to clean up the mess you made! Now lick up each other’s cum!”

She pointed at the two puddles on the table. Both women beamed at each other and their respective puddles before turning back to Kasumi.

**Samantha:** “Yes, Mistress!”

**Liara:** “Thank you, Mistress! Thank you, thank you!”

It took some struggling and squirming but the two women maneuvered around each other until they switched places. Still kneeling on the table they bent down, asses in the air and began licking up their cum. Samantha’s eyes fluttered as she tasted Liara’s juices. She loved asari cum! Liara was also having a good time tasting Samantha. She wasn’t as tasty as Shepard but she’d do in a pinch. 

Shepard walked up and stood next to Kasumi. Samantha and Liara were bent over with their asses facing the two of them. 

Their beautiful…perfect…asses. 

The dildos were still in their pussies. Still vibrating at maximum power, cum would drip out onto the floor. Seeing this made Kasumi and Shepard’s mouths water. 

They looked at each other…and smiled. Very quietly they approached the slaves. The slaves were so engrossed in their task that they did not notice them. Kasumi and Shepard crouched down until their asses were eye level. They looked at each other one more time, winked and dove in. The slaves both yelped when they felt their Mistresses burying their faces in their asses. Kasumi and Shepard licked their assholes while squeezing their beautiful ass cheeks. 

A tear came to Liara’s eye. Shepard was forgiving her! She was so happy! Samantha felt the same way. She felt that now Kasumi was officially forgiving her for her transgressions. This was becoming a wonderful day! Both of them went back to licking their puddles while Kasumi and Shepard continued to work on their asses. While swirling her tongue inside Liara’s asshole, Shepard took the dildo in Liara’s pussy and fucked her with it. The asari happily moaned and grunted as her bondmate and Mistress pleasured her holes. Samantha noticed this and began wishing Kasumi would do the same to her. To her immeasurable happiness, she did. Kasumi took the dildo and thrust it in and out of her pussy hard and fast. 

Two Mistresses.

Two slaves.

Two pairs of lovers.

All of them were beyond happy. 

Shepard and Liara were having a spat but it was good to get things cleared out. Kasumi’s skillful discipline helped both Shepard and Liara vent their frustrations. They were both happy with each other gain. 

As for Kasumi and Samantha…their love was back on track and continuing to grow. Now that they were more open with each other, they expected their relationship to grow and spread in some odd and exciting ways. Especially considering the relationships they now shared with some of their friends…

Ten minutes later Samantha and Liara had climaxed once again. They collapsed on the table and were lying face down where their cum puddles used to be. Shepard and Kasumi looked upon them with smiles. 

**Shepard:** “Kasumi…you’re the best.” 

She patted Kasumi on the back. 

**Kasumi:** “Thank you, Shepard. Thank you.”

Kasumi noticed a soft noise. It was snoring! Samantha and Liara had fallen asleep! She looked at the clock. It was only 1 AM! She took her whip and struck both their asses to wake them up. 

**Kasumi:** “Hey! Who told you to fall asleep?! The night is still young, bitches! Shepard and I still have a lot of plans for you two…”

**_To be continued..._ **


	5. Lesbian Affairs - Part 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Lesbian Affairs – Part 5 **

Kasumi smiled as she listened to the soft hum of her car’s engine. She glanced at the passenger seat and her smile widened when she saw Samantha gazing warmly back at her. She slipped her hand into hers and squeezed it. Samantha squeezed back and blushed as she imagined what was going to happen when they reached their destination. 

They zoomed through the Citadel skyways on their way back after a romantic dinner. Normally they would retire to Kasumi’s place for a night of hot lesbian debauchery. But tonight Samantha insisted they go back to her place. Kasumi asked why but she would say was that she had a surprise for her. Intrigued, Kasumi set course for her place. 

They parked and hurried up to the apartment. Samantha had a very nice place. Not quite as big as Kasumi’s but still quite nice. Once inside Samantha sat Kasumi down on the couch and told her she’d be right back. She winked at her love before hurrying off into the bedroom. Kasumi smiled and pondered what kind of surprise her girlfriend had in store for her. Whatever it was, she strongly suspected clothes would get in the way…

She got up and undressed before returning to the couch. She spread her legs and gently massaged her pussy to get herself worked up and ready for Samantha. She sat back on the couch and smiled as she pondered how happy she was now. Getting back together with Samantha was the best thing to ever happen to her. Even better, now that they had their secrets out in the open they felt closer than they did before. There were no more secrets between them. There was only each other…

Kasumi heard a noise. She straightened up and stopped masturbating, expecting Samantha to be coming back in now. But the sound did not come from the bedroom. It came from the kitchen. It sounded like footsteps but accompanied by a whirring sound. It sounded like a mech walking around. Kasumi heard them all the time whenever she was someplace that had security or service mechs. She heard the mech moving around in the kitchen. She could hear it louder as the mech moved towards the door to the living room. When the mech appeared it was…not what Kasumi was expecting. 

A mech that looked exactly like EDI entered the living room. At first she thought it actually was EDI but she quickly remembered that she died when the Crucible fired. And there were a few noticeable differences between this mech and the real EDI. First was the way it walked. The mech’s knees jerked in the air with each step and it kept its arms straight at its side as it moved. The second thing Kasumi noticed, and she was surprised it wasn’t the _first_ thing she noticed, was the mech’s chest. The mech was much bustier than the original EDI was. Written across its chest were the words “Property of Samantha Traynor”. It also had tattoos of naked women sandwiched between its breasts. 

The jerking motion of the mech’s walking caused its tits to bounce with each step. The mech entered the living room and looked around. When it spotted Kasumi it turned and approached her. Kasumi stared up in stunned silence as the mech stood over her. Its face was expressionless for a few moments as it looked Kasumi over but then it broke out in a warm smile. The mech then spoke with EDI’s voice but in a more robotic tone, sounding more like Avina from the Citadel.

**EDI-Bot:** “Good evening. I am Mistress Samantha’s personal EDI-Bot. How may I serve you?”

Kasumi couldn’t find the words. Samantha had built for herself a genuine EDI-Bot! She always knew Samantha found EDI’s voice sexy but she didn’t think she’d go this far! When Kasumi didn’t respond the EDI-Bot spoke again.

**EDI-Bot:** “May I get you something to drink? Would you like something to eat? Or…”

The EDI-Bot raised its right hand. It activated an omni-tool and Kasumi’s eyes bulged when an omni-dildo formed at the tip.

**EDI-Bot:** “Would you like a dildo?”

Kasumi felt like she had been slapped in the face. She undoubtedly had a very stupid expression on her face as she stared up, dumbfounded, at this EDI-Bot offering her a dildo. She would have laughed if this wasn’t so bizarre. 

**Kasumi:** “…Fuck…me…”

Kasumi said “fuck me” much in the way someone would say “holy shit”. The statement was not aimed at anyone in particular and was not intended to be any sort of command. But that’s not the way the EDI-Bot took it. It nodded and said, “As you wish.” 

Before Kasumi could stop it, the EDI-Bot bent down and stuck the omni-dildo into her pussy. Kasumi yelped in shock and tried to pull away. She spun her leg over the EDI-Bot’s head and the next thing she knew she was bent over the couch and the EDI-Bot was fucking her with the dildo. She felt trapped. With the dildo in her pussy she felt like she couldn’t move at all. She opened her mouth to call out for help…but all that came out was erotic moaning. This EDI-Bot was damn GOOD!!! She may have been a machine but she was fucking her with an incredible intensity and rhythm! Very quickly her desire to escape faded entirely…

Finally Samantha returned from the bedroom. She had been busy preparing the room for the night. She stripped, laid out all the sex toys, even applied a little perfume she knew Kasumi liked. She stepped into the living room and had a very erotic invitation all prepared for her love. But her carefully prepared words were forgotten when she saw Kasumi being fucked by her EDI-Bot. All she could do was laugh. She had programmed the EDI-Bot not to stop fucking someone until they came. Knowing they might be at it for a while, she decided to join in. 

Samantha rushed over and bent over the couch next to Kasumi. She peeked over her shoulder and ordered the EDI-Bot to fuck her too. 

**EDI-Bot:** “Yes, Mistress Samantha.”

The EDI-Bot activated a second omni-tool on her other arm and conjured another omni-dildo. It fucked its Mistress with it and quickly the EDI-Bot had fallen into a rhythm, not moving an inch but fucking the two women so hard and fast that its arms moved like pistons. Both lesbians squealed and panted with delight as the EDI-Bot fucked them both. It wasn’t long before Kasumi was at her limit. Samantha reached hers too and the two women came within minutes of each other. Its job complete, the EDI-Bot withdrew its dildos and marched back into the kitchen. Meanwhile the two women collapsed on the couch. Samantha watched her love with a smile while Kasumi sat there with her eyes closed, panting but smiling contently. When Kasumi opened them she turned to her love and kissed her. When they finished, Samantha grinned deviously and jerked her head to the bedroom. Kasumi didn’t need to be told twice. 

The next two hours were hot and sexy. The two lovers went at each other with incredible passion, their love renewed and strengthened after their recent ordeal. Around midnight they were tribbing, their legs locked together and their pussies rubbing against each other hard and fast. Eventually the EDI-Bot entered the room. It saw its Mistress and Kasumi fucking so it smiled and came over. It dropped to its knees by the bed and grabbed a dildo off the floor. It held it up while activating with its other hand an omni-dildo. 

**EDI-Bot:** “Would you like a dildo?”

Both women ignored it and continued to fuck but they stopped when they heard the doorbell go off. Kasumi was surprised that someone was visiting so late at night but Samantha’s expression perked up when she heard it. 

**Samantha:** “Oh! I almost forgot! Your surprise is here! EDI-Bot, answer the door.”

**EDI-Bot:** “Yes, Mistress Samantha.”

The EDI-Bot got up and left, leaving its dildo behind. Kasumi watched it go and turned to her girlfriend, confused. 

**Kasumi:** “I thought that EDI-Bot was the surprise?”

Samantha laughed.

**Samantha:** “Oh no! Not at all. The surprise I have planned for you…is a threesome!”

Kasumi perked up. A threesome! She loved having threesomes! But who was the third person?

Samantha got up and motioned for Kasumi to follow. They went into the living room where the EDI-Bot was waiting with their guest for the evening. Diana Allers stood in the middle of the living room looking very excited. She didn’t seem at all surprised to see them both naked and waved at them. 

**Diana:** “Evening ladies! I’m looking forward to this tonight! But don’t forget the deal. One threesome, one interview. Agreed?”

Kasumi slowly turned to Samantha and spoke softly.

**Kasumi, softly:** “What the hell is she talking about?”

Samantha grinned and whispered in her ear. She explained how she convinced Diana to come here for a threesome…in exchange for an interview with Master Thief Kasumi. Kasumi was about to get angry and yell at her but she quickly explained that she had a plan to get out of that interview. Kasumi trusted Samantha. And she wanted a threesome. So she went along with it. Kasumi made nice with Diana and agreed to the interview. As soon as she heard that, Diana was out of her dress. 

The three women rushed back to the bedroom. Samantha start clearing some space from the bed and asking Diana what she would like to do first. She then yelped in pain when felt something sharply hit her ass. She spun around and there was Diana, smiling evilly and holding a horsewhip in her hands. 

**Diana:** “I heard you like it rough. I wouldn’t mind playing with a naughty bitch…”

Kasumi stood moved in next to her. She grinned evilly as she held up a length of rope. Though she trusted Samantha’s plan she was still a little irked that Samantha made a deal with Diana without telling her. She held out the rope and stretched it out menacingly. 

**Kasumi:** “Naughty indeed! My pet needs to be _punished!_ ”

Samantha smiled. She dropped to her knees and prostrated herself before her two Mistresses. She submitted herself to whatever punishment they saw fit. 

Suspecting that Kasumi might want to try some hanging bondage play at her place one day, Samantha installed a hook on the ceiling of her bedroom. Just in time, it appeared. Kasumi ran some rope through the hook and Diana began tying up Samantha with it. She tied a loop in the rope and put it around Samantha’s neck and ran it between her legs. For fun, she also stuck a dildo into Samantha’s pussy so that whenever someone pulled on the rope it drove it deeper inside her. The other end of the rope ran through the hook and into Kasumi’s hands. Kasumi ran the rope and behind her and through her legs, the other end in her hand. She would tug on the rope and moan as it rubbed against her soaking wet pussy. Samantha would also moan as the tightening rope drove the dildo deeper insider her. Diana embraced Samantha from behind, horsewhip still in hand while she felt up her sexy ass. 

Of the three, the happiest amongst them was probably Samantha. She was so happy to be back with Kasumi. She was so happy to be having a threesome with her! Despite how much she was enjoying this, she was already planning her next threesome. What sexy lady could she convince to join them next? Maybe Shepard? Maybe Liara? Or maybe even…Ashley?

With everything that had been happening Samantha almost forget about Ashley. The last time she saw her was the morning after they fucked. Samantha woke up just in time to see Ashley’s shaking ass run out of the bedroom with all her clothes bundled up in her arms. She tried to call her later but Ashley wasn’t picking up. That was Ashley’s first lesbian experience so it understandably freaked her out. She wondered what Ashley did after that…and where she was now…

Ashley was actually closer than she thought. 

At that moment, in a dark alley across from Samantha’s apartment building, was Ashley Williams. She glared up at Samantha’s apartment window, her face red from both anger and arousal as she furiously rubbed her pussy through her uniform. Her free hand was clenched in a tight fist which she occasionally slammed into the alley wall. 

**Ashley, softly:** “Samantha…”

She masturbated faster at the mention of that bitch’s name. She still couldn’t believe the things she did to her that evening! What’s more, Ashley couldn’t believe what _she_ did that evening! And the more she thought about it, the more enraged she became.

**Ashley, growling:** “ _I…hate…YOU…!!!!_ ”

Ashley is NOT a lesbian. Or at least…that’s what she’s been telling herself all these years. But after that night…she wasn’t so sure. 

Ashley was in the midst of a sexual identity crisis. She loved being fucked by a big fat meaty dick. But the pleasure she felt that night was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Was she really gay? Was she perhaps bisexual? She didn’t know…but had to find out.

But she wasn’t sure how. 

She just couldn’t bring herself to confront Samantha. She was afraid she’d melt in her hot lesbian presence and become her plaything again. The closest she could get was this alley. She had been standing there for hours, masturbating and watching the building. She saw Samantha return with her girlfriend Kasumi. She later saw Diana Allers show up, undoubtedly to visit the two of them. She wanted desperately to go up to. But she just couldn’t do it. 

Ashley was so confused and frustrated that she couldn’t climax pleasuring herself like this. Was she straight or was she gay? She needed an answer. And she realized that there was only one other person besides Samantha that could help her get this answer…

She hailed a cab and set off for her destination. She arrived at another apartment complex and hurried to her desired floor. She stood outside her destination and knocked on the apartment door. She tensed up when she heard footsteps on the other side approaching…

Before Samantha, there was only one woman who had ever sparked any sort of arousal in Ashley. Only one woman who, for the slightest moment, made her feel hot and bothered when she first laid eyes on her. Only one woman…who made her want to touch herself on dark, lonely nights…

The perfect woman…

The door opened and Miranda Lawson stepped out, surprised to see Ashley. 

**Miranda:** “Lieutenant-Commander Williams! This is a surprise. What can I do for you at this hour?”

Ashley gulped. This was her test. She figured if she could stand in Miranda’s presence and not feel a thing then she was not gay. She was straight. What happened with Samantha was just a fluke and she’d go out and fuck the first guy who checked her out. 

She hoped that this would happen, that she would feel nothing…but as she stood in Miranda’s presence, she felt herself becoming very hot and bothered. Miranda was wearing her usual tight leather outfit. It fit perfectly snug in all the right places. Like a second skin it clung to her body, showing off her perfect figure and elevating her perfectly shaped tits. The way she stood on her high-heels made her plump and round ass even more pronounced. The suit clung tightly to it and showed off her beautiful ass cheeks. 

Miranda looked at her friend quizzically, waiting for her to respond. But Ashley only trembled. Her face became flushed and beads of sweat rolled down her face. Miranda was quickly becoming concerned. Was something wrong with Ashley? Was she ill? She was about to ask this when Ashley suddenly pounced. She grabbed Miranda’s shoulders and forced her back into the apartment. They backed all the way into the living room with Ashley glaring into her eyes intensely. She wanted to kiss Miranda…but found herself stopping just short. She wanted to grope her perfect tits…but couldn’t take her hands off Miranda’s shoulders. 

Miranda was confused and frightened over what was happening. What was going on here?! Ashley was breathing heavily, her face burning red as her gaze burned into her eyes like a hungry animal. Finally Ashley managed to utter those words she dreaded to say…

**Ashley:** “ _FUCK…ME…!!!_ ”

Miranda was speechless. She was unaware that Ashley had slept with Samantha so as far as she knew Ashley had never fucked a woman in her life. Ashley’s reaction astounded her.

**Miranda:** “Wha…what?”

Ashley took a few deep breaths to calm herself and tried to explain. 

**Ashley:** “I’ve been…Samantha has…that bitch DID something to me! I need to fuck someone! I need to fuck a _woman!_ I need to fuck NOW!”

It suddenly clicked with Miranda. She had heard that Samantha had vengeance sex with someone shortly after the breakup but she never found out who. She realized now that it was Ashley Williams. She felt like laughing but out of respect for her friend she held back. Instead, she smiled. 

**Miranda:** “I see. So Samantha got her sexy little hands on you too, huh? Caught the lesbian fever have you? Well I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I didn’t help cure it…”

She ran her hands up Ashley’s arms. Ashley was never quite her type but she had to admit that she was kind of hot. This was a rare opportunity she might never have again. Time to see what the uptight and prudish Lieutenant-Commander Williams is like in bed…

**???:** “Hang on!”

Both women froze when a voice rang out. They spun around and saw Jack standing in the doorway, beer bottle in hand and looking pissed. Ashley was shocked. What was _Jack_ doing here at this late hour?!

**Jack:** “What’s this I hear about you trying to fuck my girlfriend? What makes you think you can?!”

Miranda blushed deeply while Ashley stood speechless. Did Jack just call Miranda…her _girlfriend?!?!_

Miranda clenched her fists and glared at Jack angrily. 

**Miranda:** “I’ve told you a thousand times! We’re NOT GIRLFRIENDS! We’re just _friends!_ And…occasional fuck buddies…”

She said this last part more softly, blushing and turning her gaze away. Jack grinned and shook her head. 

**Jack:** “Cheerleader, I haven’t slept in my own bed for weeks. We’re _more_ than fuck buddies now. You’re my girlfriend whether you like it or not!”

She turned her gaze back to Ashley, her expression fierce again.

**Jack:** “You didn’t answer my question, bitch. What makes you think you can just walk in here and crawl into my girlfriend’s pants?”

Miranda shook her head but didn’t say anything. Arguing with Jack was, at best, pointless. Ashley struggled to find the right words to say. In the end, she just blurted everything out. The whole sordid tale of how she met Samantha in a bar and just came from masturbating in the alley across from her apartment. Miranda struggled to contain her laughter. Jack made no such attempt. 

Ashley hung her head as she waited for Jack to stop laughing. She was _so_ embarrassed. When Jack finally did stop her expression turned serious. 

**Jack:** “Follow me.”

She turned and marched down the hall. Ashley and Miranda exchanged confused glances and followed. Jack led them, of all places, to the bedroom. Inside Jack was leaning on a table, grinning from ear to ear. Miranda was immediately concerned. She knew that grin. It always signaled that Jack was up to no good. Jack ignored her and focused on Ashley. 

**Jack:** “Hell of a story, Ash. I’ve decided to make you a deal.”

Very swiftly she grabbed something off the table behind her and tossed it to Ashley. She caught it and it took a few moments to realize what it was. It was a strap-on. Ashley and Miranda both looked at it disbelievingly. When they looked up, Jack had set a stripping record. She was already completely naked and had crawled on the table. On all fours, she pointed her naked ass at Ashley. She gave it a small seductive shake as she glanced over her shoulder. 

**Jack:** “I just might let you fuck my girlfriend…if you fuck me first.”

Ashley gulped and tightened her grip on the strap-on. Miranda’s face burned red. She was livid.

**Miranda:** “Jack!”

Jack ignored her. 

**Jack:** “If you can satisfy me, you’ll prove yourself worthy of fucking the best cheerleader pussy out there…”

Miranda felt a twinge of happiness at Jack’s words but it did not diminish her anger. She began protesting, saying she couldn’t make decisions like that on her own and that she should be ashamed of herself. She turned to Ashley for support but facepalmed when she saw her.

Ashley was already naked and donning the strap-on. Her eyes were glued to Jack’s tattooed ass. Something snapped inside Ashley as soon as she first saw it. 

There was a pussy in front of her. 

It wasn’t the pussy she came here for…but she HAD to fuck! 

Like a lecherous zombie she climbed onto the table. She squeezed Jack’s firm ass and savored the warmth in her hands. She trembled as she pressed the tip of the strap-on’s dildo against her waiting pussy and slid it in. Jack grunted as it slid all the way in. She grinned and waited for Ashley to go to work. Slowly Ashley moved her hips. She was doing it. She was really _doing it!_ She was fucking her first pussy! That night with Samantha she was the one being fucked the entire time. Samantha kept the honor of wearing the strap-ons and filling Ashley’s holes with beads and vibrators. But now it was Ashley’s turn to savor fucking lesbian pussy. 

She thought back to that night with Samantha. She remembered the speed and grace with which Samantha moved her hips. She did her best to mimic that. She steadily she increased her speed, fucking Jack faster and thrusting even harder. Her groin slapped loudly against Jack’s ass, the sound joining Ashley’s happy erotic moaning as she fucked her with all her might. Jack didn’t moan or groan but she was grinning. For a first timer, her technique wasn’t bad! She learned well from Samantha! 

Miranda was watching them both in disbelief. She couldn’t believe that Jack was testing Ashley to prove her worth to fuck _her!_ But that was Jack for you. Always coming up with the dirty ideas. In truth that was one of the things she loved about Jack. 

She finally gave in. No point arguing with Jack. She would be fucking Ashley tonight or she would be fucking Jack. Either way, she was getting laid. Until then she might as well enjoy the show. She removed her pants and opened the top of her uniform. She backed into a corner so she could get a good view and masturbated. 

Ashley’s eyes were closed much of the time she was fucking Jack. But those eyes opened and went wide when she heard Miranda’s soft moaning. 

There she was…naked and masturbating. The perfect body that Ashley wanted to get her hands on more than any other. She must have her! She must! But Jack stood in her way. If she wanted to fuck Miranda…she needed to satisfy Jack first. 

Jack and Miranda both jumped when Ashley roared loudly. She grabbed Jack’s shoulders and pulled her back. She grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard and twisting her nipples as she pounded her pussy even harder.

**Jack:** “Whoa!” 

Ashley was getting _really_ intense now! Jack felt Ashley’s tongue on her neck as she felt up her body and drove the dildo all the way inside her. Ashley’s newfound motivation came from Miranda. Her eyes were glued on her as she hammered Jack like a nail. Jack’s eyes began to roll back into her head and her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe it! She was about to cum! They hadn’t been fucking that long but already she was about to cum! 

**Jack:** “Oh fuck! I’M CUMMING!!!”

Miranda masturbated harder as she watched Jack’s cum spray all over the table. Ashley smiled lecherously as she gave Jack’s tits one last squeeze before letting her go. Jack belly flopped the table and gasped for air after that intense climax. Ashley, her strap-on dripping with Jack’s cum, climbed off the table and waited for Jack’s judgment. Was she now worthy to fuck the beautiful and perfect Miranda Lawson?

Ashley and Miranda both waited, barely breathing as they waited for Jack to speak. Jack panted for a long while. Slowly her eyes opened. Her gaze shifted from Miranda to Ashley and back to Miranda. She grinned at her girlfriend and spoke softly.

**Jack:** “…Spread ‘em, cheerleader…”

The verdict was in. Ashley could fuck Miranda. 

It happened fast. Like lightning Ashley pounced on Miranda. Immediately she kissed her, sticking her tongue in her mouth and down her throat. She grabbed Miranda’s soft tits and her eyes fluttered as she squeezed them. Miranda moaned erotically at Ashley’s impressive technique. She wrapped one leg around Ashley’s back and pulled her in closer. She felt the dripping wet strap-on rub against her pussy. Almost instinctively, Ashley guided it into Miranda’s anxious pussy and fucked her. 

Miranda’s moaning grew louder and more intense as the strap-on slid in and out of her. She wrapped her arms and both legs around Ashley, pressing her tits against hers while Ashley held her up by her ass. Her ass was almost as soft as her breasts! Ashley squeezed her plump bottom with joy, savoring this incredible feeling. She pinned Miranda against the wall and hammered her pussy as fast and intently as she did Jack. 

Eventually Miranda unlocked her arms and legs around Ashley and insisted she get it from behind. Without taking the dildo out Miranda spun around and bent over, hands pressed against the walls and her ass sticking out. Ashley happily fucked her like this. She squeezed her plump ass some more and occasionally spanked it. Miranda would yelp but always smile afterwards. When that wasn’t enough, Ashley would bend over further and grab Miranda’s tits for another squeeze, pressing her nose against her back and breathing in her delicious scent. 

**Miranda:** “Oh yes! I’m cumming!” 

It was Miranda’s turn to cum. Almost as soon as she did she felt Ashley withdraw the dildo…and replace it with her tongue. Ashley dropped to her knees and buried her face in Miranda’s pussy, determined to savor every delicious drop of her delicious cum. She licked her pussy long and hard and stuck her tongue inside her to lap up every drop of cum. 

Jack had long since recovered and was watching them both with a smile. Ashley was like a wild bitch in heat. Nothing would keep her from a good fuck right now. Though she enjoyed the show, Jack did not like being a spectator. She cleared her throat to get their attention and when Ashley and Miranda looked at her they both smiled when they saw her holding up to long double-ended dildos. 

**Jack:** “Ready for a threesome, bitches?” 

Miranda removed her remaining clothes and got on her hands and knees. Ashley did the same opposite her so they were ass-to-ass. Jack game along and gave both ends of one dildo long sloppy licks. Nice and wet, she stuck one end in Miranda’s pussy. She smiled and moaned softly as it slid in. Jack spread open Ashley’s trembling and dripping pussy and thrust the other end of the dildo in hard. Ashley’s squealed with delight and squealed again as Miranda began moving. Their ass cheeks slapped together as they fucked other. But Jack wasn’t done yet. She licked the ends of the other dildos and stuck one end in her pussy. She put her foot on Ashley’s back and forced her all the way to the ground. She didn’t mind because Miranda was still fucking her. But then Jack positioned herself over Ashely and carefully inserted the other end of her dildo into Miranda’s asshole. 

Miranda cried out. She had dildos in _both_ her holes! She loved it! She loved it! Just like she loved Jack! She loved…

She tried to block out those thoughts and focus on the pleasure. 

Jack began moving in a rhythm with Miranda. Whenever Miranda fucked Ashley, she fucked Miranda. Hearing their moaning and squealing was like music to her. She heard Miranda’s moaning in particular and decided it was time to settle something. She slowed down fucking her and peeked over her shoulder. 

**Jack:** “Want me to fuck you harder?”

Miranda nodded furiously. 

**Jack:** “Want me to fuck your dirty, cheerleader brains out?!”

Miranda nodded even harder.

**Miranda:** “Yes! Fuck me!”

Jack grinned evilly.

**Jack:** “Then say what I want to hear! Say that I’m your girlfriend! Admit that we’re _girlfriends!!_ ”

Miranda stopped moving. Her body shook terribly as a terrible conflict erupted inside her. She wanted to keep fucking…but at the same time she didn’t want to admit that they were girlfriends. It would mean admitting that she had strong feelings for Jack. It would mean admitting…that she _loved_ Jack…

Jack frowned. Miranda was taking too long! To snap her out of it, she thrust her hips and drove her dildo into her ass. Miranda snapped and screamed. Words started pouring out of her mouth. She didn’t want to say them…but couldn’t hold them in anymore.

**Miranda:** “Alright! I’m your girlfriend! You’re my girlfriend! We’re _girlfriends!_ Just FUCK MEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

Jack closed her eyes and smiled as these words washed over her. She made peace with the fact that she loved Miranda some time ago. That was why she moved in in the first place. Now it was just a matter of getting the cheerleader to confess her real feelings as well. And she finally did. With greater enthusiasm Jack resumed fucking Miranda. Miranda in turn continued fucking Ashley who was not forgotten on the floor…

Ashley’s eyes were glazed over as she lay flat on the floor, dildo sliding in and out of her pussy and Jack’s cum dripping onto her ass and back. She felt a measure of happiness the likes of which she has not felt in years. She…was a lesbian. She had discovered the immense pleasures of fucking other women. It was a pleasure she wanted to feel for the rest of the night…and the rest of her life. 

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Handcuffs clicked. 

There was a beep as a holo-collar activated. 

And finally there was a soft hum as a vibrator turned on. 

Kasumi, Samantha and Diana’s threesome had spilled over into the living room. They had their bondage fun with Samantha and Kasumi declared it was Diana’s turn!

Diana grinned as they handcuffed her hands behind her back and did the same to her ankles. For extra roleplaying they put a holo-collar around her neck. Samantha put a ballgag in Diana’s mouth while Kasumi slid the vibrating dildo into her pussy. Diana’s eyes fluttered as she felt it inside her. She felt quite happy as Kasumi and Samantha laid her on her side on the couch. Both women smiled down at her once she was in position. Diana was excited. What were they going to do to her, she wondered? 

Samantha gently placed her hands on Kasumi. She ran her hand up Kasumi’s stomach and gently felt up her breast. Kasumi turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, the love in their eyes clear to Diana. But then Kasumi pushed her. She fell flat on her ass with a loud thump and the next thing she knew, Kasumi was on top of her. 

With an evil grin Kasumi sat on her face and pressed her pussy against her nose. 

**Kasumi:** “Lick it like a good whore!”

If Samantha could speak, she would have happily said “Yes, Mistress!” Instead, she immediately obeyed and licked Kasumi’s pussy the way she knew she licked it. Meanwhile her hands went to work on her own pussy, masturbating hard as she sampled her lover’s juices. 

Diana watched them in awe. They were so beatufiul…and so damn SEXY! She couldn’t WAIT for them to finish up and begin fucking her! 

They played with each other for a good long time. When Kasumi came Samantha lapped up her juices and Kasumi climbed off of her, sitting next to her love. Samantha sat up and gazed in Kasumi’s beautiful golden eyes. No words were needed to convey how strong their feelings were for each other. Their actions were enough. 

Giggling like schoolgirls, Kasumi helped Samantha up and led her by the hand back into the bedroom. They were going to continue their fun and games for the rest of the night!

They hurried into the bedroom and slammed the door shut…with Diana still tied up on the couch. 

She blinked a few times. Did they…really just leave her? 

**Diana, thinking:** “Um…hello? Excuse me! Did you forget something?”

She couldn’t speak because of the gag. She moaned and grunted as loud as she could to get their attention, hoping they would remember her and come back for her. But she heard even louder grunting and moaning coming from the bedroom…along with some whip-cracking. 

Diana struggled to move. Her hands and feet were bound good and tight. She couldn’t move. Her only option would probably be to roll off the couch and crawl like a worm to the bedroom door. Then maybe she would…bang her head on the door until they came out?

Diana rolled her eyes and plopped her head back on the couch. She finally understood what was going on. Kasumi and Samantha had no intention to do the interview she was promised. They probably planned this from the start. Fuck her, tie her up and dump her. 

**Diana, thinking:** “Not again…”

This happened more times than Diana would ever admit. Someone would promise a story or interview in exchange for sex. Diana, always anxious for the next story, would agree. Midway through the sex they would insist on trying some bondage. They’d tie her up…and leave her. And being the horny bitch she is, she’d forget all this in the heat of passion and let them tie her up. Only afterwards would she remember that history is repeating itsel. 

She knew Kasumi and Samantha would return eventually. It was just a matter of time. Until then, Diana decided to make the most of this. She still had the dildo vibrating in her pussy. She closed her eyes and savored the sweet feeling. At least her friends had the courtesy of leaving her with a way to pleasure herself once they had her tied up…

Diana’s head jerked up when she heard a noise. Footsteps? Was Kasumi or Samantha coming back?!

But no. Footsteps and whirring sounded as the EDI-Bot entered the living room. It turned its head to the bedroom door. Kasumi and Samantha’s sex was growing louder by the second. Then the EDI-Bot turned her attention to Diana. She looked at her with a blank expression for a few moments before approaching her. Diana wasn’t sure what to do. Could this mech free her? Or was it programmed to do something else…?

The EDI-Bot stopped in front of the couch. It looked Diana up and down, scanning her naked body. Its gaze met Diana’s and she looked at her for a long time with that same blank expression. But then the EDI-Bot smiled. It activated its omni-tool and held up its omni-dildo. 

**EDI-Bot:** “Would you like a dildo?” 

**_To be continued..._ **


	6. Lesbian Affairs - Part 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Lesbian Affairs – Part 6 **

**Asari 1:** “Oh…ah!”

Two asari sat naked in the backseat of a car as it sped through the skies. One asari sat holding her strap-on upright while the other carefully positioned herself over it. She looked down eagerly at the large dildo between her lover’s legs, breathing heavily as she thought of it penetrating her. Very slowly she lowered herself so the tip rubbed against her pussy. She closed her eyes and moaned pleasurably as she soaked the dildo’s tip with her juices. 

Meanwhile her lover was waiting impatiently for her to get it over with. The anticipation mounted as she lowered herself onto the dildo. She bit her lip and clenched her fists as every fiber of her being was silently screaming “DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!” But she was taking her sweet time, insisting that the dildo be thoroughly soaked before she let it penetrate her. 

**Asari 2, thinking:** “THAT’S _IT!_ ” 

She couldn’t take it anymore! She grabbed her lover around the waist and forced her down onto the dildo, driving the full length of it inside her. The first asari yelped in surprise and cried out as she felt the dildo slide right into her. But quickly she smiled and began moving on her own, moving her hips up and down as she fucked her lover and her strap-on. 

These two naked lovers weren’t alone in the car. Someone had to be driving! Two more naked asari sat in the front seat. The one in the front passenger seat kept peeking over her shoulder at the two overs. Both hands were firmly between her legs, her seat quickly becoming soaked with her juices as she eagerly awaited her turn. The driver could not afford the luxury of masturbating or even watching the lovers. She had to keep her eyes on the road. But she had come prepared for this situation! Before she started driving she stuck her favorite vibrating dildo in her pussy and turned it up to max. She could not see the lovers but she could certainly hear them. She visualized their naked bodies rubbing against each other, the dildo being thrust in and out of a pussy and her dildo did the rest. 

These four lovely ladies were prepared for a night on the town! And as they set out for an erotic evening, a Fornax logo appeared in the corner of the screen along with the movie title, “Blue, Naked Ready!”

**Samantha:** “Oh yeah…”

Samantha sat back in her computer chair masturbating furiously as she watched one of her favorite porn vids on her computer. She loved these asari porn stars! She had been watching them for years. Kasumi was currently in the shower so Samantha needed something to occupy her time. It had been a while since she watched her favorite asari girls in action so she loaded the vid on her computer.

So engrossed was Samantha in her masturbatory fantasies that she did not notice the bathroom door slide open and Kasumi step out, drying her head with a towel. Kasumi looked around and saw her love watching the vid. She smiled and very quietly snuck up alongside her. One peek at the screen and she instantly understood why Samantha was so engrossed. With a smile, she stood alongside her love and began masturbating too. She draped her arm over Samantha’s shoulder and softly squeezed her tit. 

Samantha was certainly aware now that Kasumi had returned. She opened her eyes briefly and smiled at her love. Kasumi smiled back before turning to the screen. Samantha closed her eyes again and continued masturbating as they both enjoyed the show.

They watched as much of the video as they could stand. After just twenty minutes of seeing these hot asari tangled in a web of flesh and lust, the two lovers couldn’t take it anymore. 

Kasumi grabbed Samantha and dragged her across the room. She threw her onto the bed and squeezed her own tits while she waited for Samantha to flip over. Samantha flipped onto her back and smiled at her. Kasumi grinned evilly and slowly approached her, a seductive sway in her hips. 

**Kasumi:** “So…”

She put one knee on the bed.

**Kasumi:** “You’d rather watch some asari sluts fuck than fuck you’re Mistress?”

She put the other knee on the bed and her hands on her hips, glaring down at her slave with a menacing smile. Samantha felt a chill go down her spine. Her Mistress looked so _angry_ with her! It was so…so…HOT!

Samantha smiled sheepishly. 

**Samantha:** “It was just until you got out of the shower, Mistress…”

Kasumi slowly shook her head, still glaring at her slave. 

**Kasumi:** “But it didn’t stop even after I got _out_ of the shower, did it?”

She knee-walked across the bed closer to Samantha. Samantha pretended to cower at her Mistress’s approach. 

**Samantha:** “Forgive me, Mistress! I am a naughty slave. I should have stopped watching and begged to lick your pussy! May I…lick it now?”

Her gaze shifted to between Kasumi’s legs. To her disappointment, Kasumi closed them.

**Kasumi:** “No!”

Her smile was gone now. She got on all fours and crawled alongside Samantha. She lay on her side next to her pet, her head resting in her hand. Samantha was still on her back and watching her Mistress nervously out of the corner of her eye. Kasumi was silent for a long time and her expression cold. Slowly a familiar smile steadily appeared. Samantha knew that smile. She knew what always came next…

**Kasumi:** “A good slave…knows her priorities.”

Gently she caressed Samantha’s stomach, sliding her fingers from her navel to her pet’s eager pussy. But she did not touch it or play with it. Kasumi had something else in mind first. 

**Kasumi:** “A slave that forgets that…”

Suddenly Kasumi bolted up, back on her knees and glaring furiously at her disrespectful pet. 

**Kasumi:** “Must be PUNISHED!” 

She grabbed Samantha and flipped her over. She grabbed her ass and lifted it so it would be in the air. Samantha pursed her lips and tightly gripped the sheets for she knew she was about to be spanked. Indeed, Kasumi wrapped one arm around Samantha’s waist and raised the other hand in the air. There was a mad glint in Kasumi’s eye. She couldn’t wait to turn this lovely ass red! To feel her hand slap against this soft flesh and watch it bounce! And then after that, another long night of fucking! 

Kasumi raised her hand high in the air, brought it down to strike and—

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

**Kasumi:** “Oh for the love of fuck!”

Someone was knocking at the front door. Kasumi stopped mid-spank to listen. Samantha was both relieved and disappointed that she wasn’t going to be spanked. She turned her head to see what Kasumi was going to do. 

Kasumi had not moved. She stared at the bedroom door and listened intently. She did not want to be interrupted unless absolutely necessary. If it wasn’t an emergency, whoever it was would likely go away eventually. And so Kasumi watched and waited patiently.

There was a long silence. Perhaps whoever it was had already left? Kasumi grinned and tightened her grip around Samantha’s waist, preparing to resume the spanking. But she loosened it when the person knocked again. But they didn’t stop with just three knocks. They kept knocking, harder and faster. The knocking turned to banging the longer it went on. Kasumi and Samantha were both surprised. Who the hell wanted in that badly?!

**Kasumi:** “Alright! I’m coming!” 

Kasumi got up and made for the door. The least she could do was take a look out the peephole. With luck, it would be some really annoying salesman she could tell to fuck off. 

Samantha followed and hid by the bedroom door as Kasumi reached the front door. She covered her ears and growled as the relentless banging continued. 

**Kasumi:** “Give it up already!”

Whoever was on the other side stopped knocking. Kasumi looked through the peephole. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the person on the other side before steadily widening in shock. Samantha could see this and asked who it was. Slowly Kasumi turned to her and with a stupefied expression she announced their guest.

**Kasumi:** “It’s…Ashley Williams!” 

Ashley Williams, of all people, was standing on the other side of the door, looking very anxious. Kasumi began unlocking the door to let her in. Samantha was initially stunned that Ashley had come. That shock turned to fear as memories of their night together came flooding back. Samantha still hadn’t told Kasumi about that night. She had trouble finding the opportunity…and the courage. 

Also at that moment Samantha realized that Kasumi was about to let Ashley in…while they were both still naked. Samantha attempted to say something but it was too late. Kasumi swung the door open and greeted their old friend. 

**Kasumi:** “Ash! Welcome!”

Kasumi casually leaned against the door frame like nothing was out of the ordinary. Ashley had a very serious expression when the door first opened. She opened her mouth to speak but then her eyes shot down to Kasumi’s bare breasts. Her eyes went as wide as golf balls and her mouth kept moving like she was speaking but no sound came out. This went on for a whole minute and Ashley’s face grew redder and redder with each second. Kasumi giggled. Ashley was so cute! But she didn’t seemed embarrassed by Kasumi’s nudity. Could it be she was…?

Samantha was standing in a spot where Ashley could see her if she just looked over. Thankfully she was too distracted by Kasumi’s tits to notice her. Samantha tried to back away and hide but bumped into a coffee table.

**Samantha:** “Ow!”

Her cry brought Ashley’s focus to her. Seeing the naked communications specialist made her eyes widen even more. But then she snapped out of her stupor and her serious expression returned. 

**Ashley:** “Kasumi? Samantha? Can I come in?”

Kasumi was amused that Ashley still wanted to enter with two nude lesbians standing around. Naturally she invited her in. She guided Ashely to the living room recliner while she sat on the couch opposite it. She urged Samantha to sit next to her but Samantha was extremely reluctant. The guilt of keeping her affair with Ashley a secret was really eating away at her now. She had a strong feeling the truth was going to come out tonight. 

Very reluctantly, Samantha sat down next to her lover. She sat upright and kept her legs tightly closed and her clenched fists in her lap. She bit her lower lip and did her best not to look at Ashley. Kasumi, on the other hand, leaned back and exposed every inch of herself. She draped her arms along the back of the sofa and sat with her legs spread wide open. Ashley had a full view of her beautiful tits and glorious pussy, already dripping from arousal. Kasumi was really curious what Ashley was going to say or do. She knew Ashley to be a bit of a prude so what would make her brave the lesbians’ den? 

**Kasumi:** “So Ash! What can we do for you? What can we do _to_ you?”

She laughed at that last bit. It was just teasing. But to her surprise, Ashley did not seem angry or even embarrassed. Instead she looked determined. 

**Kasumi:** “I actually came here to speak to Samantha. I’m sorry I interrupted your…date night?”

Her gaze bounced back and forth between the two lesbians. Samantha blushed and kept looking away but Kasumi laughed.

**Kasumi:** “Ash, _every_ night is date night for us. Kind of hard _not_ to interrupt us. But it’s fine! Go ahead, sweetie…”

She let Samantha have the floor. All eyes now turned to her, quivering where she sat. She closed her eyes for a long time, gathering up what courage she could, before opening them and looking into Ashley’s eyes. Ashley’s gaze met hers. There was an unquestionable determination in them. And the longer they sat and looked at each other Samantha also saw…longing. 

It happened quick. Before anyone knew it, Ashley suddenly dived off the recliner and landed on all fours on the floor before them. She bowed, actually _bowed_ to Samantha, and practically started screaming. 

**Ashley:** “Mistress Samantha! Please! Please teach me TO BE A LESBIAN!!!”

Her words echoed through the apartment. Samantha’s jaw hit the floor in shock. Kasumi looked like she just got sucker punched. Both were at a complete loss for words. But Ashely wasn’t.

**Ashley:** “Samantha! Please teach me how to properly fuck a woman! Please teach me the art of bondage! That night you and I fucked…I just can’t get it out of my head! I’ve never had such thrilling sex in my life! I’ve fucked some other women since then but none of them compare to you, oh Great Lesbian Mistress! You made me feel so _alive!_ Please teach me how to mix pain and pleasure with the female body! PLEASE!”

She maintained her bow throughout her begging, acting like some unskilled apprentice begging for lessons from a master. And as far as Ashley was concerned, that’s exactly what she was doing. After fucking Miranda and Jack (which was incredible), she started going out to lesbian bars and picking up whatever willing women she could find. All felt wonderful in their own ways but none compared to that first time. She wanted to experience it again! She _needed_ to! And in her heart she knew only Samantha’s firm but gentle hand could bring it back! 

Samantha clenched her eyes tightly shut. She knew it. She knew the truth would come out tonight! And now the truth of her affair was out there. But the question now was how would Kasumi react? Samantha jolted when she felt Kasumi’s hand on her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to her, feeling utterly ashamed. Kasumi’s expression was blank when their eyes met. When she spoke, her tone was curious but did not sound angry.

**Kasumi:** “Is this true? Did you and Ashley fuck?”

Samantha slowly nodded. She quickly explained how they hooked up after the two of them broke up. She explained how she put some of her bondage lessons to good use on an unsuspecting Ashley. She also quickly apologized for not telling her about this sooner. Or at least she tried to. Kasumi held up her hand to silence her before she could finish. 

**Kasumi:** “Samantha…”

Samantha waited. Waited for the anger. For the scolding. For the punishment…

Instead she got a hug.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Samantha’s neck and she could hear her love speaking joyously in her ear. 

**Kasumi:** “I’m so _proud of you!!_ ”

Samantha was dumbfounded. 

**Samantha:** “You…you are?”

Kasumi released her hug but gently held Samantha’s shoulders so they’d be facing each other. Her face practically glowed as she gazed lovingly and proudly upon her girlfriend.

**Kasumi:** “Of course I am! You took the straight-as-an-arrow Ashley Williams and made a fucking _lesbian_ out of her! That’s not easy to do! Trust me! I couldn’t be more proud of you right now!”

Samantha’s lip quivered with happiness as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kasumi was just too wonderful! She didn’t deserve someone as special as her! Unable to control herself, she lunged at her love and kissed her, pressing her hot tits against hers in a passionate and lustful embrace. They started making out and almost started having sex again until Ashley cleared her throat. They snapped back to reality, having completely forgotten Ashely was even there. She had returned to her recliner and was waiting for them to finish up. They ended their embrace and sat side by side again, though this time Samantha was much more relaxed, sitting with her legs spread like Kasumi. 

**Samantha:** “So you want some lesbian lessons, huh?”

She spoke slyly, rather enjoying the idea of teaching Ashley a few tricks. Ashley nodded excitedly.

**Ashley:** “Yes. Especially bondage! Teach me to tie a woman up and make her my plaything!” 

Samantha’s smile faded slightly. She could give her a few lessons…but they would be amateurish compared to what she could learn from Kasumi. To Ashley’s dismay, she shook her head.

**Samantha:** “I’m afraid I really can’t give you proper lessons in bondage.”

Ashley’s face fell. She begged to know why.

**Samantha:** “Because…” 

She glanced slyly at Kasumi and smirked. She spread her legs a bit wider and groped her own tits for Ashley’s viewing pleasure. 

**Samantha:** “I am but a humble student and slave to a _true_ bondage mistress. My lover…Kasumi.” 

All eyes turned to Kasumi. She was waiting for this moment ever since Ashley brought up bondage. She gave Ashley a little finger wave and Ashley dropped to the floor again. She looked at her pleadingly and begged Kasumi to be her teacher. Kasumi laughed at her enthusiasm. 

**Kasumi:** “I can teach you, alright! But it will require several intense one-on-one sessions.” 

She looked to Samantha, her eyes filled with concern.

**Kasumi:** “Sammy? You OK with this? It would mean less time for us to fuck each other…”

Samantha smiled warmly and kissed her. 

**Samantha:** “I’m OK with it. As long as _you’re_ OK with me visiting Shepard and Liara while you’re at it…”

She winked at Kasumi. She knew what that meant and winked back.

**Kasumi:** “It’s a deal.”

She turned back to Ashley and asked her when she’d like her first lesson. Ashley shocked everyone but jumping into Kasumi’s lap and screaming, “NOW!!!” 

**_One hour later…_ **

Ashley trembled with anticipation. She was naked and laying on Samantha’s bed. Her lesbian lessons were about to begin! She was so excited! A part of her was disappointed it wasn’t Samantha giving them but lessons were lessons! 

After Ashley demanded immediate lessons Samantha and Kasumi began preparations. They made Ashley wait in the living room while they straightened up the bedroom. A few minutes later Samantha emerged fully clothed and told her that Kasumi was almost ready for her and to wait on the bed. In the meantime, Samantha was off to visit Shepard and Liara. 

Kasumi was in the bathroom when Ashley entered the bedroom. She heard Kasumi call out to her and order her to strip naked and wait on the bed. She did so and waited eagerly. She could hear Kasumi moving around in the bathroom. She wondered what she was doing in there but Kasumi had ordered her to wait on the bed. She did not want to risk compromising her lessons. 

And so she waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Half an hour passed. Ashley was going crazy! Her pussy was soaking wet and her mind was flooded with all kinds of erotic images as she fantasized about what Kasumi was going to do to her. Finally the door opened and Kasumi stepped out in all her naked glory. She leaned seductively against the door frame and grinned. Ashley gulped and trembled harder as she slowly approached her. She stopped at the foot of the bed and looked Ashley up and down. Kasumi had fantasized a few times about Ashely. Surely a toned body like hers would feel great in the sack! And now she was about to find out!

**Kasumi:** “Before we start with the rough stuff, I want to…’test you out’, as it were. See how well your body reacts to a woman’s touch…”

She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. Ashley nodded with excitement. It was finally going to start! 

Kasumi ordered her to get on all fours and turn away, showing her ass. Ashley immediately obeyed. She turned and bent out, making sure her ass and quivering pussy were pointed directly at her teacher. Kasumi climbed onto the bed and crawled up behind her. She reared up and pressed her pussy against one of Ashley’s legs. Ashley felt the hot wetness and quivered even harder. She quivered so hard that she almost felt like a human vibrator, teasing Kasumi’s pussy enough that she grew a little wetter. Very pleased with this, Kasumi proceeded with the test. She gently placed one hand on Ashley’s ass and squeezed it. Ashley smiled and moaned softly. 

**Kasumi, thinking:** “Good reaction! Now let’s try…”

She leaned forward, sliding her hand around Ashley’s waist until she touched her pussy. Ashley made a brief sound of excitement before falling silent. Kasumi was pleased. That was a _very_ good reaction! Now it was time for…

She slid her fingers into Ashley’s pussy.

**Ashley:** “WA-HA!”

So intense was Ashley reaction that it actually startled Kasumi. Ashley was so excited for this that when it finally began she just couldn’t help herself! After the shock wore off Kasumi laughed and proceeded to finger Ashely. 

Ashley’s face burned red, her breathing very heavy as her mind became awash in the sea of lesbian ecstasy she had been dreaming of since that fateful night with Samantha! It was really happening! She was going to become a lesbian! And she was getting lessons from one of the best! 

**Ashley:** “Oh my God! I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum already!”

**Kasumi:** “Not yet! Not yet!”

Kasumi continued to finger her. She wanted to test Ashley’s endurance. She wanted to see how long she could hold out before cumming. But Ashely couldn’t do it.

**Ashley:** “I can’t! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMMIIIIIINNGG!!!”

Kasumi’s hand became soaked with her cum. Ashley collapsed and left Kasumi kneeling, staring at her dripping hand. She gave one of her fingers a quick lick. Ashley didn’t taste that bad! She flipped Ashley over and held her hand in front of her face. 

**Kasumi:** “Lick it…” 

Ashley complied. She took Kasumi’s hand and licked the palm and back hand clean of her juices dripping down the fingers. Then she worked on the fingers themselves, sucking on them one by one until they were clean. When she was done she fell back onto the bed, her expression glowing. She kept her eyes closed as she savored the orgasm but opened then again when she felt Kasumi climb off the bed. She opened her eyes and watched her instructor’s retreating ass as she moved to the desk. Her heart fell when she heard Kasumi tsking her. 

**Kasumi:** “For your first test I give you…a C+.” 

She opened a drawer and reached inside.

**Kasumi:** “You reacted well to my touch but your endurance…was dismal.”

She pulled something out and slowly turned back to Ashley, who eyed her hand with a mixture of fear and excitement. 

**Kasumi:** “You’ll need to build up your endurance if you want to make it through _my_ lessons. But first…”

She took the birch she pulled from the desk and smacked her open palm with it, making an intimidating sound. She eyed Ashley evilly as her student watched the birch with growing anticipation.

**Kasumi:** “…You must know that failure to meet my expectations…will result in PUNISHMENT!”

**_Meanwhile…_ **

**Samantha:** “Mmmmmmm…”

Samantha made good on her promise and went to visit Shepard and Liara. They were more than happy to welcome their old friend and invited her in for a late night snack. And while they waited for Liara to prepare the snack, Samantha and Shepard occupied themselves in the bedroom. 

Samantha and Shepard, both nude, lay on the bed. Samantha actually laid on top of Shepard. Her old Commander smiled lecherously as she reached around and groped the tit of her old Communications Specialist. But that wasn’t what Samantha was moaning about. She was moaning because with her other hand Shepard was holding a long vibrating dildo between both their legs. She turned it to full power and slid it straight between Samantha’s legs, rubbing against her pussy, and even further down so it could rub against her own as well. 

While Shepard played with her, she whispered in her ear.

**Shepard, whispering:** “You like it? Dirty little girl like it?”

Samantha moaned happily and responded.

**Samantha, softly:** “Ooooohh...yes! Need you ask?”

**Shepard, whispering:** “You like it even more than Kasumi?”

**Samantha:** “I wouldn’t go _that_ far!”

They both laughed. 

They continued playing with themselves until they heard the door open. They stopped and eagerly climbed out of bed, anxious to greet Liara and their “snack”. 

Shepard and Samantha exchanged lustful grins as Liara strolled in with a nude Samara by her side.

**Liara:** “Snack time, ladies!”

She giggled at her joke as she motioned to Samara, indicating that _she_ was the snack. Samara kept her usual cold expression and did not speak. Samantha laughed and was the first to approach her, eyeing the Justicar’s sexy curves. 

**Samantha:** “Wow…”

Samara’s tits were magnificent. Samantha ran her hand up Samara’s stomach until she touched one of them. Samara did not flinch. She did not blink or moan or anything even as Samantha fondled her. Samantha was greatly impressed by her discipline. 

**Samantha:** “I still can’t believe it, Shepard! How did you convince someone like Samara to join us for a foursome?!”

Liara suddenly looked a bit nervous. So did Shepard for a split second but she hid it behind a slight smile. 

**Shepard:** “Well…you see…”

But before Shepard could finish, Samara spoke for the first time. 

**Samara:** “She did not convince me. She ordered me.”

She said nothing more, returning to her cold silence. Samantha was confused by this response. What did she mean by “ordered”? She turned to Shepard for some answers. 

As it turned out, Samara was still bound to serve Shepard under the Justicar Code. When she first joined Shepard’s crew she had to swear an oath of servitude so she would not be forced to choose between obeying Shepard or the Code. Under the Code this oath is to last until one of them died or Shepard released her with a specific release phrase. With all the chaos following the destruction of the Collector Base, Shepard surrendering to the Alliance and later the Reaper invasion, everyone forgot all about that tiny little phrase. Until late one evening Shepard remembered it…and thought of all the things they could do to Samara until then…

Samantha was both excited and a little scared by all this. 

**Samantha:** “So Samara will do everything we say. But if she is released afterwards then…”

Samara answered this question.

**Samara:** “Then I must kill you all for abusing the Justicar Code.”

Her words echoed through the room. Samantha was terrified. Shepard and Liara were not. It was clear Shepard had no intention of releasing her. At least not anytime soon. Samantha suspected that Shepard might release her while she’s on her deathbed anyway. But until that day…they were safe!

Her fears alleviated someone, Samantha returned to Shepard’s side and asked her how they were going to fuck their blue “snack” first. Shepard grinned. She reached into a bag sitting at the foot of the bed. 

**Shepard:** “With…”

Very swiftly she pulled out a long double-ended dildo. 

**Shepard:** “…THIS!”

She held it up and pointed it at it. She pulled it out with such a swift motion that it swayed back and forth in Shepard’s hand. Samantha couldn’t help but roll her eyes at it.

But then she grinned. In truth, any method was fine. She just wanted to fuck! 

And before long that’s what they were doing. Shepard and Samantha sat upright on the bed. Liara and Samara lay on their backs right in front of them, their asses in their laps. Liara was in Shepard’s lap and Samara was in Samantha’s. Shepard was the first to use the dildo. Liara squeezed her tits and happily moaned while her love used both hands to force the dildo deep inside her as possible.

**Liara:** “Deeper! Deeper, love! I can take it! I can take it all!”

Shepard doubted this but she was going to try! And while she was doing that, Samantha was “eating” their “snack”. She had Samara raise her pelvis so it would be at a better licking height. Before she started licking she decided to taunt Samara a little.

**Samantha:** “Are you excited, Samara?”

Samara did not reply. Her elbows her on the bed and her hands on her ass to help prop her pelvis up to Samantha’s face. She was doing her best not to look at anyone and certainly not to speak to them. But then Shepard told her not to be rude and to answer her. Samara sighed, now sincerely regretting swearing that oath. For she had to obey.

**Samara:** “…Not really…”

Samantha grinned. 

**Samantha:** “When was the last time you had sex?”

**Samara:** “About 400 years ago.”

**Samantha:** “And you’re not excited at all?! You’ve got a hot asari maiden lying right next to you, panting like a bitch in heat, and you’ve got two other sexy-as-hell humans ready to fuck you! This doesn’t make you at least a _little_ excited?”

Samara was quiet for a long time. Shepard was about to order her to answer again when she spoke. 

**Samara:** “…Maybe a little…”

Samantha glanced at the Justicar’s pussy and smiled. It was starting to quiver. Justicars must control their lust to carry out their duties but even she was having difficulty at this moment. Samantha was about to make it even harder! 

She lowered her head and gave Samara’s pussy a long, slow lick. Samara’s body jolted like an electric surge shot through it and let out a sharp, unwanted grunt. Samara quickly regained her composure on the outside but on the inside she was still struggling. She has gone 400 years without any sort of sexual pleasure. This included masturbation. No one has touched her and she hasn’t even touched herself in centuries. She was able to take this sexual frustration and channel it into her duties but right now…there was nowhere to channel it. And that one lick was threatening to release all that energy! But the worst part was that Samantha had only just begun…

Samantha gave her pussy another long lick followed by several quick ones. She touched the tip of her tongue against the Justicar’s clit and swirled it around. Samara’s breathing became labored as she struggled both to keep herself propped up and in control. It was too much! Too much! Samantha’s tongue was just too good! Samantha was an experienced lesbian and knew the best ways to pleasure a woman’s body. After teasing her clit Samantha pressed her tongue against Samara’s now very wet pussy and slid it inside. 

**Samara:** “Aaaah!”

Samara couldn’t take it anymore! She now had a tongue swirling around inside her hole! Her entire pussy was so sensitive it felt like everywhere the tongue went was going to make her cum! 

And cum she did. Samantha sensed it coming and swiftly wrapped her lips around Samara’s pussy so she could catch and slurp up as much of her juices as she could. Samara did not scream as you might expect, instead letting out a series of grunts and groans. She clearly wanted to cry out in delight but was doing her best to keep true to the Code. But unfortunately her Code was Shepard’s Code now. And it dictated…

**Shepard:** “Don’t hold back, Samara! Just let it all out!”

Immediately Samara’s composure changed.

**Samara:** “Goddess! I can’t take it! My pussy feels so good! I haven’t felt this good in centuries! Oh Goddess! GODDESS!”

Samara had completely lost now after a single climax. Unable to keep herself propped up anymore she let her ass fall back to the bed. Samantha licked her lips clean of the remaining cum while watching Samara as a heap of horny flesh in front of her. Liara lay next to her and watched her with glee. She was a little jealous of her! That orgasm looked utterly intense! Liara wished it wouldn’t take 400 years of abstinence to achieve something like that. 

Shepard was watching her too. She was quite proud of Samara! Shepard was too distracted to keep fucking her with it but she was still holding the dildo with it two-thirds of the way inside Liara. After such a splendid show she thought Samara deserved a reward. She pulled the dildo out and smiled at how shiny it looked covered in her lover’s cum. She gave it a long lick from tip to tip before holding out for Samantha. 

**Shepard:** “Wanna try?”

Samantha grinned and graciously accepted it. 

Samantha took the dildo and gave it a sniff. It smelled like Liara. Sweet Liara. But now it was time to make it smell like Samara! Smiling eagerly, Samantha began positioning the dildo so it liked up with her target’s waiting pussy. But before she could slide it in she felt Shepard’s hand on her shoulder. 

**Shepard:** “Why don’t we make things more interesting first?”

All eyes except Samara’s were on Shepard. Samara had her head turned away from everyone, her eyes closed as she mentally began regaining her composure. But her eyes snapped open when she heard Shepard’s next words.

**Shepard:** “Samara…I free you from your Oath. May you be bound to the Justicar Code once more.”

Samara’s head jerked to Shepard to the sound of sharp gasps from Liara and Samantha. That was the release phrase! Those were the words to release Samara from her oath of obedience! And once spoken, they couldn’t be taken back! 

Everyone now looked to Samara. What was she going to do?! Presently, she was looking at Shepard, her eyes wide with shock but her expression otherwise cold. Shepard, however, was utterly calm and grinning. Samantha and Liara’s expressions were of pure terror as their eyes darted back and forth between the Justicar and the Commander. Samara had already made it clear that she planned to kill them once freed. Was she about to…?

Their fears seemed to be confirmed when Samara suddenly started to glow from her biotics. She was about to charge up an attack! Samantha and Liara were paralyzed with fear. They were both at point blank range. There was no way they could dodge an attack! No way to defend themselves! Samantha gripped the dildo tighter and tighter, her hands shaking uncontrollably. The entire bed seemed to shake from Samara’s charging biotics. But despite it all, Shepard appeared amazingly calm, still grinning as she watched the energy from Samara’s biotics swirl all around them.

The light and energy swelled up quickly, surrounding them all. But then, just as suddenly, it died down. Samara still glowed softly but not nearly as bright. She had not moved from her spot. Nor had she made any move to attack. Instead, she looked right into Shepard’s eyes for a moment and bowed her head…

**Samara:** “By the Code I will serve you, Shepard…”

Samantha couldn’t believe it. It was the oath of obedience! Samara was swearing it to Shepard _again!_ And as soon as she was finished she turned her attention back to Samantha.

**Samara:** “I am still waiting for that dildo. I believe Shepard requested that you use it on me. And per Shepard’s orders, I cannot resist…”

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the bed. Samantha was speechless. In a bizarre twist…Samara had bound herself to Shepard again, even after being freed. Shepard was now laughing because things unfolded how she thought they would. She could tell Samara had a lot of built up sexual energy. All she needed was a little push to bring it all out. She wasn’t sure what exactly Samara would do once released from the oath but she knew she would not kill them. Doing the oath again was a nice touch and she was very pleased with the result. Obviously Samara wanted more sex but could not under the Code. Swearing to serve Shepard again was the only loophole!

Samantha let out a nervous chuckle as the shock of imminent doom wore off. But as it fade she realized that she had full and guiltless access to the pussy of an asari Justicar! This was too good to pass up!

She raised the dildo high and plunged it deep inside her. Samara, still following one of Shepard’s earlier commands, made no attempt to contain her happiness and excitement. She squirmed and begged Samantha to keep fucking her. Samantha was more than happy to oblige. Meanwhile Liara smiled proudly at her love for her daring move. Like Samara before, she propped herself up so she could get some licking. 

The room quickly became filled with the sounds of erotic moaning, slurping and squelching from the dildo. Samantha especially was happy. She knew coming over to Shepard’s place would be fun. But she didn’t expect it to be _this_ fun! 

**Samantha, thinking:** “I should come over more often!” 

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
